Erwachen
by Smaragdaugen
Summary: Harry kann sich an so manche Dinge nicht erinnern. Draco schon. Slash.
1. Erwachen

Erwachen – Kapitel 1

Erwachen

Harry erwachte. Die Sonne schien ins Zimmer, als er die Augen öffnete. Zwei Arme hielten ihn umschlungen und drückten ihn an einen warmen Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte. Er drehte den Kopf und erspähte Draco Malfoy, wie er friedlich an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Harry erschrak... und überlegte, wie er hierher gekommen war und was zum Kuckuck Draco in seinem Bett zu suchen hatte.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern und beschloss, sich aus der Umarmung zu schälen und ins Bad zu begeben. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Dracos Umklammerung, der seufzte unwillig, und tapste ins Bad.

Er sah in den Spiegel. Auf der Ablage davor stand sein Zahnputzbecher, die Bürste steckte darin. Überraschung! Harry schaute sein Spiegelbild skeptisch an und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Als er sich den Mund ausspülte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nackt war. Er verdrängte jeglichen Gedanken daran und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was wohl gestern nacht geschehen war. Mit beiden Händen spritzte er sich Wasser ins Gesicht, als er die Tür klappen hörte und nackte Füße über die Fliesen tapsten.

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel", Draco umfasste Harry von hinten um die Taille und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Guten Morgen", gab Harry verwirrt zurück. 'Was ist nur los mit mir?', fragte er sich im Stillen. Draco schob ihn sanft ein wenig zur Seite und griff nach seinem Zahnputzzeug. Harry sah ihn nur an. Draco sah zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er sich die Zähne putzte. Was sah ihn Harry so verwundert an? Er benahm sich irgendwie merkwürdig.

Harry beschloss zu duschen und trat in die Kabine. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür der Duschkabine und schloss sich wieder, er konnte Dracos warmen Körper direkt hinter sich fühlen und gleich darauf wurde er erneut umfasst und in den Nacken geküsst. "Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst", hauchte Dracos Stimme heiser in sein Ohr. Das warme Wasser prasselte auf sie beide herab, als Draco Harry gegen die Fliesen drängte und ihn hungrig küsste. Instinktiv erwiderte Harry die Küsse. Dracos Hände waren überall und langsam küsste er sich an Harrys Körper hinunter. 'Er wird doch nicht etwa...', dachte Harry verwirrt, aber im nächsten Moment begriff er, dass Draco tatsächlich vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken war und seine Erektion mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Harry stöhnte laut auf.

Draco hielt sich an Harrys Po fest und saugte hingebungsvoll an Harrys Penis, bis dieser schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam. Mit zittrigen Beinen lehnte sich Harry an die Wand. Draco stand wieder auf und küsste Harry zärtlich. Er konnte sich selber schmecken, als sich ihre Zungen berührten.

Er sah in Dracos graue Augen, die voller Leidenschaft glänzten und zog ihn wieder an sich. Draco lächelte ihn an und griff an ihm vorbei. Harry wandte den Kopf: Draco hatte das Duschgel in der Hand, nahm etwas davon und begann, Harry einzuseifen. Er war unglaublich zärtlich und noch gründlicher dabei. Erneut ging er vor ihm in die Knie und widmete eine geraume Zeit seinem Penis, den Hoden und mit unglaublicher Zärtlichkeit seinem Po.

Draco wusch ihm sogar die Beine und die Füße. Sorgfältig spülte er das Duschgel von Harrys Körper und küsste sich schließlich wieder nach oben. Harry klammerte sich gierig an ihn. Ihm war es egal, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Wenn sein Leben ab jetzt immer so verlaufen würde, wäre es ihm egal, wie er in Dracos Bett kam. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie Draco sich wusch.

Der blonde Engel lächelte ihn an, unsicher erwiderte Harry es. Draco drehte das Wasser ab und schob Harry sanft aus der Duschkabine. Bevor Harry nach dem Handtuch greifen konnte, hatte Draco es ihm schon um die Schultern gelegt. Er schlang sich selbst rasch ein Handtuch um die Hüften und begann dann, Harry abzutrocknen. Er war wieder unglaublich zärtlich und sorgfältig dabei. Jede abgetrocknete Stelle an Harrys Körper versah er mit einem Kuss. Harry dachte, er würde träumen.

Dass er nicht träumte, wurde ihm bewusst, als Draco ihn nabelabwärts trocknete und küsste. Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass der blonde Mann schon wieder vor ihm kniete. Harry musste sich an der Handtuchstange festhalten, als sich ein erneuter Orgasmus in ihm aufbaute. Als er wieder klar denken konnte, spürte er zärtliche Küsse auf seinem Glied und Draco beendete die Abtrockenaktion weiterhin kniend an Harrys Füßen. Er richtete sich lächelnd wieder auf. Harry zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. "Ich liebe dich", hauchte er. Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er schmiegte sich eng an Harry. Harry wunderte sich. Er hatte Draco nur einmal weinen sehen und das war Jahre her. Damals hatten sie sich duelliert und er hätte den Slytherin fast getötet. Das Entsetzen von damals war wieder da und er drückte Draco beschützend an sich, hauchte ihm unendlich viele Küsse ins Gesicht und löste das Handtuch von seinen Hüften. Zärtlich begann er, Draco abzutrocknen.

Wieso Draco nicht zuließ, dass er mit ihm das Gleiche tat, was Draco mit ihm getan hatte, konnte er nicht begreifen. Er wies ihn nicht ab, aber er nahm ihm das Handtuch aus der Hand und trocknete sich selbst ab. Es war wie selbstverständlich. Harrys Verwirrung war groß, aber er akzeptierte Dracos Verhalten.


	2. Tagsüber

Erwachen – Kapitel 2

Tagsüber

Im Schlafzimmer sah sich Harry um. Wo war seine Kleidung?

Ehe er fragen konnte, betrat auch Draco das Schlafzimmer, hauchte ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Schulter und öffnete die Schranktüren. Designerstücke hingen darin. Sie gehörten offensichtlich alle ihm.

Harrys Blick wanderte von der edlen Kleidung, die vornehmlich in Schwarz im Schrank hing, zu Dracos perfekten Körper. Er verschlang den Mann vor sich regelrecht mit seinen Blicken. 'Er gehört mir', dachte Harry und wunderte sich sofort über die Wortwahl, mit der er Draco bedachte. 'Er ist nicht mein Eigentum', schalt er sich selbst, bedauerte es aber, dass es nicht so war. Er hätte alles gegeben, dass es doch so wäre. SEIN!

Verwundert sah er zu, wie Draco ihm seine Kleidung ordentlich auf das Bett legte. Es passte alles perfekt. Draco war perfekt. Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf Draco zu, der sah Harrys plötzliche Bewegung und zuckte zusammen, um sich eine Sekunde später in Harrys Armen wiederzufinden und dessen Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. "Draco, ich liebe dich so sehr. So sehr, so sehr!", Harry küsste ihn atemlos und hielt ihn zärtlich fest. Draco erwiderte die Küsse und streichelte über Harrys Rücken. "Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben", antwortete er keuchend. Harry drückte ihn an sich und wünschte sich, sie könnten für immer in dieser Position verharren: Sich umarmend und küssend. Harry streichelte Dracos Wange und küsste seine Lippen immer und immer wieder.

Irgendwann beschloss er, Draco loszulassen, damit sie sich endlich anziehen konnten.

Auch Draco kleidete sich in Schwarz. "Du siehst umwerfend aus", kommentierte Harry Dracos Anblick. Der schlug die Augen nieder, lächelte leicht und wurde rot. 'Gott, wie süß', dachte Harry und folgte Draco nach unten in die Küche.

Sie tranken Tee und aßen Toast mit Butter und Erdbeermarmelade. Harry wunderte sich, warum Draco es nicht zugelassen hatte, dass er ihm beim Frühstück machen half. Decken hätte er doch können, oder Toast machen, oder den Tee brühen. So hatte er am Tisch gesessen und Dracos Anblick genossen, der mit wenigen Handgriffen für alles Nötige gesorgt hatte. Harrys Blick hing verträumt an dem schlanken Körper des Blonden. Wie viel Glück konnte ein Mensch haben?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Abreißkalender an der Wand. "Stimmt der?", fragte er das wundervolle Wesen. Draco sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an und folgte dann Harrys Blick zum Kalender. "Natürlich.", antwortete er schlicht. "Heute ist Sonntag?", fragte Harry noch einmal. Draco lächelte leicht und nickte: "Ja, heute ist Sonntag, Liebling." Harry lächelte glücklich. Draco hatte ihn "Liebling" genannt. Dafür würde er ihn küssen müssen. Augenblicklich war er bei ihm und riss ihn in seine Arme um ihn zu küssen. Erneut zuckte Draco zusammen bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung, ergab sich aber sofort willig in den Kuss. Harry hatte für eine Millisekunde eine Alarmglocke im Kopf: Warum zuckte Draco bei plötzlichen Bewegungen von Harry zusammen und schien dann unglaublich erleichtert, wenn er ihn streichelte und küsste? Warum weinte Draco, wenn Harry ihm seine Liebe gestand? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten.

Wenig später saßen sie also bei Tee und Marmeladentoast. Harry ergriff Dracos Hand und sah ihm zärtlich in die Augen: "Was machen wir heute, mein Engel?" Draco drückte Harrys Hand und erwiderte: "Heute Abend sind wir bei Hermine und Ron zum Essen eingeladen. Ich denke, sie werden uns erzählen, dass sie wieder Nachwuchs erwarten." Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus: Er und Draco bei Hermine und Ron? Nachwuchs? "Meinst du?", Harry wusste genau, dass Draco ihn nicht auf den Arm nahm. Der nickte lächelnd: "Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen. Ich dachte, an eine gute Flasche Wein, wenn wir ankommen und an einen netten Strampler in Sonnengelb, wenn sie uns die "Überraschung" mitteilen." Harrys Blick fiel auf eine hübsch eingewickelte Flasche und ein kleines Päckchen mit Kindermotiv auf der Anrichte. Auf dem Päckchen lag ein niedliches Plüschtier. Fragend sah er Draco an. "Für Hannah.", erklärte Draco wenig hilfreich. "Hermines und Rons kleine Tochter", fügte er erklärend hinzu. Harry beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste Draco auf die Lippen. "Ohne dich wäre ich absolut verloren", lächelte Harry und küsste Draco gleich noch einmal. Draco lächelte und schluckte.

Harry sah sich unauffällig im Haus um, als er Draco den ganzen Tag über wie ein Schatten folgte. Immer wieder zog er den ehemaligen Slytherin an sich, küsste ihn, herzte ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. Draco erwiderte voller Hingabe jede Zärtlichkeit, ließ es jedoch wieder nicht zu, dass Harry ihm bei der Hausarbeit half. Nicht einmal die Kissen auf dem Sofa durfte er aufschütteln. Im Grunde wusste Harry nicht, wie genau ihn Draco davon abhielt, er kam einfach nicht dazu. Draco war jedes Mal schneller und tat die nötigen Handgriffe rasch und präzise.

Schließlich war es Abend und Zeit für sie zu gehen.


	3. Erkenntnisse

Erwachen – Kapitel 3

Erkenntnisse

Gemeinsam traten sie in den Kamin. Draco hatte Harry den Umhang um die Schultern gelegt und ihn zärtlich geküsst, als er ihm den obersten Knopf schloss. Mit elegantem Schwung warf er sich seinen Umhang über. Dracos Umhang war nicht schwarz wie Harrys, sondern so dunkelgrün, dass man meinen konnte, er sei schwarz. Harry berührte ihn und ließ den schimmernden Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten. "Oh, ist der schön. Er passt so wundervoll zu dir.", er legte seine Arme um Dracos Taille. "Du hast ihn mir geschenkt, Liebling.", hauchte Draco und umarmte Harry. Dann warf er ein wenig Flohpulver, nannte den Namen von Hermines und Rons Haus und gleich darauf betraten sie deren gemütliche Küche, wo sie stürmisch von den Gastgebern begrüßt wurden.

Draco sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide, noch bevor Hermine Harry um den Hals fallen konnte. Draco schüttelte Rons Hand und hob dann ein kleines Mädchen hoch, Hannah, das sich begeistert an ihn schmiegte. Als Harry Ron auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, den Wein überreichte und Hannah in seine Arme schloss, sah er, wie sich Hermine und Draco freundschaftlich umarmten. 'Heute wundert mich nichts mehr', dachte Harry und beschloss, den Abend einfach zu genießen.

Ron und Draco gingen mit Hannah ins Wohnzimmer, wo Draco Hannahs neue Brio-Eisenbahn bestaunen musste. Harry setzte sich an den Küchentisch und leistete Hermine in der Küche Gesellschaft.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie. Harry sah auf und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, oder?", sie hatte schon immer die Gabe gehabt, die Lage zu erfassen. Er nickte. Sie setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, das Essen kochte auch ohne sie.

"Was weißt du denn noch?" "Nichts mehr", flüsterte er, "Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, Hermine. Ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und habe mich gewundert, dass Draco da war." Sie nickte: "Er liebt dich." "Ich weiß. Er sagte, er liebe mich mehr als sein Leben.", Harrys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die junge Frau ergriff Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht: "Er hat seines für deines gegeben, Harry. Weißt du denn nichts mehr?" Die Erinnerungen waren zu schrecklich und sie hätte weiß Gott was dafür gegeben, sie nicht noch einmal erzählen zu müssen, allerdings sollte Harry sich doch erinnern. Er hatte es zu tief verdrängt. Harry sah nicht auf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Du warst drei Jahre fort, Harry." Er sah auf. Drei Jahre? Gedankenblitze, Erinnerungsfetzen, die er nicht richtig greifen konnte, zuckten durch sein Hirn. Er hörte jemanden schreien und fühlte sich hilflos.

"Hermine, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich bin aufgewacht und lag in seinen Armen. Das Ganze ist so surreal. Als ob es nicht wirklich wäre." Sie kniff ihn leicht in die Hand: "Spürst du das?", fragte sie lächelnd. Er nickte. "Siehst du, es ist wirklich wahr. Du bist hier. Ich bin hier. Ron, Draco und Hannah sind hier. Du bist zu Hause. Du bist gesund. Es ist vorbei, Harry." "Bitte, erzähl es mir", Harry flehte sie fast an.

"Ihr habt damals in einem anderen Haus gewohnt, als ihr von ehemaligen Todessern überfallen wurdet. Sie wollten Rache für Voldemorts Tod, den Sturz ihrer Führer und die Zerschlagung ihrer... wie sag ich es... Bande! Sie wollten dich töten. Als sie die Haustüre eintraten, setzte Draco dich mit einem Petrificus Totalus außer Gefecht, warf dir den Tarnumhang über und verhinderte so, dass sie dich fanden."

Harry meinte sich zu erinnern. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich aber auch nur an Dracos Versuch, ihn am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres aus der Schule zu verbannen, als er ihn im Zug liegen ließ oder an Dumbledores Schutz, kurz bevor er umgebracht wurde. Er hörte lieber Hermine zu.

"Sie fanden nur Draco. Unbewaffnet. Ich glaube, wir fanden später seinen Zauberstab unter dem Bett. Sie wollten wissen wo du bist. Und weil er es nicht preisgab, folterten sie ihn mit Cruciatusflüchen."

Harry hörte Schreie, entsetzliche Schmerzensschreie in seinem Kopf hallen. Er schloss die Augen.

"Es muss über Stunden gegangen sein. Er wäre fast gestorben. Aber er hat dich nicht verraten. Du lagst in einer Ecke des Zimmers und musstest hilflos mit ansehen, was sie ihm antaten. Nevilles Eltern haben damals den Verstand verloren vor Schmerzen. Draco nicht." Hermine kostete es ungeheure Kraft, darüber zu sprechen. Sie wollte es vergessen, aber sie konnte nicht. Und sie durfte nicht. Sie hatte eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Und sie hatte ihre Freunde zu retten: Harry und Draco.

Harry sah durch die geöffneten Türen ins Wohnzimmer. Draco saß mit Hannah am Boden und half ihr, die Holzeisenbahn zusammenzubauen. Er legte gewagte Schleifen, Kurven und bastelte Brücken. Sie quietschte vor Vergnügen und schlang ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals. Draco lachte und herzte das kleine Mädchen. Ron wühlte in einer Kiste und fischte weitere Elemente heraus, die Draco verbauen konnte.

"Irgendwann verlor er endlich das Bewusstsein und diese Schweine verließen euer Haus. Anscheinend dachten sie, er hätte es gesagt, hätte er es gewusst. Sein Fluch war aufgehoben und du konntest dich endlich wieder rühren. Du hast noch Hilfe geholt. Wir haben dich gefunden, wie du ihn in den Armen hieltest und weintest. Du warst überhaupt nicht zu beruhigen." Sie schluckte und fuhr dann fort: "Draco lag über Wochen im Koma. In Sankt Mungos dachten sie schon, er würde nie wieder aufwachen und wenn, hätte er einen Schaden. So wie Nevilles Eltern. Du bist nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Tag und Nacht bist du an seinem Bett gesessen, hast seine Hand gehalten, hast geweint, gefleht und Rache geschworen." Hermine putzte sich die Nase und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Harry hatte ihr schweigend zugehört. Zusammenhanglose Erinnerungsfetzen zuckten erneut durch sein Hirn.

"Irgendwann wachte Draco doch auf. Ich weiß noch, wie erleichtert und erfreut wir waren, als wir es erfuhren. Er war wach und er war in soweit guter Verfassung, dass er relativ bald entlassen werden konnte." Sie sahen sich an. "Du hast ein anderes Haus für euch gefunden, in diesem konntet und wolltet ihr nicht mehr bleiben. Nein! DU konntest und wolltest nicht bleiben. Draco hast du nicht gefragt, aber ich denke, das war schon in Ordnung so. Du hast also ein anderes Haus gefunden, den Umzug organisiert und als Draco heim konnte, brachtest du ihn in das Haus, in dem ihr jetzt wohnt. Am nächsten Tag warst du weg."

"Wie!" Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

"Weg", antwortete Hermine schlicht. "Du hast uns und ihm gesagt, du würdest dafür sorgen, dass kein Todesser seiner gerechten Strafe entgeht. Dass keiner von denen "wieder auf die Füße fällt", wie du es so schön formuliert hast. Keiner sollte sich herausreden und wieder eine Top-Position bekleiden, wie es nach gestürzten Regimen immer geschieht. Dafür wolltest du sorgen. Und dann warst du eben weg."

"Und Draco?" Harry hatte Angst vor der Antwort, aber der musste er sich jetzt stellen.

"Draco blieb alleine zurück. Es dauerte Wochen, bis er es endlich schaffte, ohne Licht zu schlafen. Monate, bis er die Gesellschaft anderer außer Ron, Hannah und mir ertragen konnte. Und ich denke, es war mehr als ein Jahr, bevor er das Haus überhaupt verlassen konnte. Er ging nicht einmal in den Garten. Ron und ich mähten abwechselnd den Rasen. Das Schlimmste war, er lächelte nicht einmal mehr. Diese Augen... so verloren...", sie senkte die Stimme, obwohl sie sowieso schon leise gesprochen hatte, "Einmal habe ich ihm seine Lieblingsschokolade auf sein Kissen legen wollen. Es war ganz feucht. Ich bin sicher, er hat sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf geweint. Einmal sagte er, er sei ohne dich nur die Hälfte. Es war so schrecklich, diesen ehemals so stolzen und unbeugsamen Mann, der so gerne gelacht hat und so viel Witz hatte, so zu sehen."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als zöge sich ein Riss von oben nach unten durch sein Herz. Er sah wieder ins Wohnzimmer, in dem die beiden Männer immer noch mit Hannah spielten. Draco ließ den Zug fahren, ahmte das Geräusch nach und die Kleine jauchzte wieder.

"Draco ist immer zusammengezuckt heute, wenn ich eine plötzliche Bewegung machte." Harry wollte das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber er musste mit Hermine darüber sprechen. Sie nickte verstehend: "Er erträgt keine Schmerzen mehr, Harry." Er sah sie an und wusste gar nicht was sie meinte. "Keine Schmerzen mehr", wiederholte sie eindringlich, er nickte. "Keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, keine lauten Stimmen oder Geräusche und keine verschlossenen Türen." Er nickte wieder.

"Er ist einmal wie erstarrt am Tisch gesessen, als Fred einen neuen Scherzartikel vorgeführt hat, der Draco dann aus Versehen an der Schulter traf. Nichts Ernstes, einfach nur auf ihn drauf geflogen. Aber Draco erstarrte und wurde schneeweiß im Gesicht. Rons Mutter ist fast ausgeflippt, was die Sache nicht besser machte, du weißt doch, wie sie laut werden kann. Ginny und ich mussten ihn raus bringen."

Harry dachte daran, dass er nicht da war. Er war nicht da gewesen, um Draco zu beschützen, um ihm beizustehen. Er hasste sich selbst, dass er fort war, um die Welt zu retten und dabei das Wichtigste vergessen hatte: Draco. Den Menschen, der ihn am nötigsten gebraucht hätte, hatte er im Stich gelassen. Alleine. Dachte er denn immer nur an sich selbst und sein Heldentum?

"Harry, Draco hat geweint. Er saß einfach zwischen Ginny und mir und es hat ihn geschüttelt vor Weinen. Das Unheimliche daran war, dass er keinen Ton von sich gab. Die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, die Schultern zuckten, aber gehört hat man von ihm nichts." Harry hasste sich noch mehr. Er betrachtete seinen Geliebten wie er noch einige Holzteile an die Bahn baute, die Ron ihm reichte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Drei Jahre? Drei Jahre, die für den ehemaligen Slytherin die Hölle gewesen sein mussten.

"Die Weasleys, ohne Percy natürlich, Professor McGonagall und Snape sind die einzigen, mit denen Draco in all den Jahren Kontakt hatte. Direkten Kontakt. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent und Gregory können nur über uns mit ihm in Kontakt treten. Und nur per Eule. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Sie sind wirklich lieb und würden ihn gerne wiedersehen, aber was ist, wenn man sie erpresst oder sich an sie dran hängt? Er traut keinem mehr, außer uns. Außer dir."

Harry nickte. Er wusste Draco hatte das riesige Vermögen seiner Familie geerbt und im Notfall hätte er von Harrys Vermögen leben können, sehr bequem sogar, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Draco Malfoy jahrelang untätig im Haus herumsaß und nichts für seinen Lebensunterhalt tat. Er musste diese Frage stellen.

"Er hat im Keller ein Labor eingerichtet und mit Severus an verschiedenen Tränken geforscht. Sie haben sogar einige Patente angemeldet und in die Muggelwelt verkauft." Sie kicherte. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Patente in die Muggelwelt? "Für Produkte gegen Reisekrankheit! Stell dir vor, das Zeug wirkt so gut und ist der absolute Renner. Airlines haben zum Beispiel die Kaugummis in den Netzen am Sitz, neben den Spucktüten. Und seitdem brauchen sie weniger Spucktüten, weil Dracos und Severus' Erfindung so gut wirkt." Harry war beeindruckt und betrachtete seinen Geliebten wieder. Hannah lag in seinen Armen und ließ sich ein Märchen erzählen. Offensichtlich kamen da Hänsel und Gretel nicht so gut weg. Hannah quietschte begeistert.

"Hermine, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, was passiert ist, was ich getan habe... oder besser nicht getan habe. Und dann habe ich auch noch alles vergessen." Harry schämte sich entsetzlich.

"Es war auch für dich ein Schock" Hermine wollte ihn zwar trösten, war aber auch ehrlich, "Erst musstest du mit ansehen, wie sie Draco stundenlang mit Cruciatusflüchen belegten, dann konntest du nichts tun, außer Hoffen und Beten, als er im Koma lag und als du was tun konntest, hast du es getan. Das war eben typisch du, Harry: Losziehen und Todesser zur Strecke zu bringen.", sie lächelte ihn an und drückte erneut seine Hand. Er war ihr so dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte.

"Na? Gibt es bald Essen? Wir sind am Verhungern." Ron war in die Küche getreten und öffnete den mitgebrachten Wein. Hermine sprang auf und sah nach dem Essen, fügte noch einige Gewürze zu und ließ die Schüsseln, in denen das Essen serviert werden würde aus der Wärmevorrichtung auf die Arbeitsplatte ihrer Küche schweben. Harry lächelte und nickte: "Wir haben uns nur ein wenig verratscht." Ron nickte und füllte den Wein in den Dekanter: "Du warst lange weg." Er lächelte Harry an: "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist." Harry lächelte zurück und sah dann zu Draco, der in die Küche kam. Hannah spielte derweilen alleine mit ihrer Eisenbahn. "Ich auch", sagte Harry, erhob sich und umarmte Draco. Draco legte seine Arme um Harry und lächelte.

Während Ron und Hermine sich darum kümmerten, dass der Wein und das Essen auf den Tisch kamen, fragte Harry Draco, ob er ihnen das Geschenk für das Baby schon gegeben hätte. "Aber nein, Liebling, sie wollen es doch spannend machen und uns überraschen. Das wollte ich ihnen nicht verderben.", Draco sprach sehr leise. "Bist du sicher, dass Hermine wieder ein Kind erwartet?", Harry sah so etwas immer erst, wenn der Babybauch nicht mehr zu übersehen war. "Ja", war Dracos schlichte Antwort. "Und wieso?", Harry sah Draco fragend an. "Weil du es in ihren Augen siehst. Schwangere Frauen haben so ein Strahlen darin. Das ist nicht zu übersehen.", Draco lächelte Harry an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry schluckte. Wie konnte er diesen wundervollen Engel nur so lange alleine lassen? Er würde es bis an sein Lebensende nicht begreifen.


	4. Entdeckungen

Erwachen - Kapitel 4

Entdeckungen

Das Essen war köstlich und die Unterhaltung gelöst. Niemand fragte, was Harry in den letzten drei Jahren erlebt hatte und dafür war er dankbar. Er genoss den Abend, saß neben Draco und legte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit seine Hand auf die seines Geliebten. Draco lächelte ihn an. Hatte Hermine nicht gesagt, Draco hätte nicht mehr gelächelt? Heute tat er es oft. Seine Augen waren so voller Liebe und Harry wunderte sich im Stillen, dass er noch nicht ein Zeichen des Vorwurfs von ihm entdeckt hatte. Kein einziges, obwohl Draco allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte.

Hannah wurde quengelig und Hermine brachte sie zu Bett. Draco ergriff Harrys Hand und ging mit ihm hinauf, um der Kleinen gute Nacht zu wünschen. Vor der Tür steckte er Harry das Kuscheltier zu, damit der das herschenken konnte. Sie freute sich sehr, drückte es an sich und fragte Harry mit großen Augen: "Onkel Harry? Bleibst du jetzt für immer bei Onkel Draco?" Harry lächelte, streichelte ihr sanft das Gesichtchen und antwortete: "Ja, Schätzchen, für immer." Das schien ihr zu genügen und sie kuschelte sich in ihr Bettchen und an ihr neues Spielzeug und war gleich darauf eingeschlafen.

Die beiden Männer verließen das Kinderzimmer und schlossen leise die Tür. Draco zeigte keine Emotion. Keine Trauer, keine Erleichterung, nichts. Harry wunderte sich. Nach allem was er heute gehört hatte, hätte er erwartet, dass er irgendeine Reaktion auf sein Versprechen an Hannah von Draco hätte erkennen können. Er würde mit Draco sprechen, wenn sie wieder zu Hause wären.

Er folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer. Die Weasleys hatten inzwischen den Tisch abgeräumt und erwarteten sie auf dem Sofa sitzend. Sie setzten sich dazu. Ron räusperte sich und verkündete die frohe Botschaft. Harry sah nun endlich auch das Strahlen in Hermines Augen. Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Er rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn und war so unglaublich stolz auf ihn, als dieser den werdenden Eltern das hübsche Päckchen überreichte. Ein niedlicher Drache war auf den sonnengelben Strampelanzug gestickt. Harry dachte an Hagrids Norbert und musste grinsen.

Gegen halb Elf verabschiedeten sie sich, stiegen gemeinsam in den Kamin und traten kurz darauf in ihrer eigenen Küche aus der Asche. Noch bevor sich Harry zu Draco umdrehen konnte, hatte der schon den Reinigungszauber über sie beide gesprochen, nahm Harry den Umhang ab und hängte ihn mit seinem in die Garderobe.

"Möchtest du noch etwas trinken, Harry?", Draco sprach sehr höflich. Harry überlegte: 'Als ob er mich bedient.' "Tee vielleicht? Oder bist du müde?" Draco wartete ab, wie sich Harry entscheiden würde. Eine Tasse Tee wäre eine prima Gelegenheit, mit Draco zu reden. Er verhielt sich so seltsam und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass es nicht an den Ereignissen dieser einen Nacht oder den darauffolgenden drei Jahren lag. "Trinkst du eine Tasse mit?", fragte Harry und Draco antwortete: "Natürlich." Ehe er sich es versah, hatte Draco das Wasser aufgesetzt, Tassen aus dem Schrank geholt, Teebeutel hineingeworfen und auf ein Tablett gestellt. Milch und Zucker folgten, dazu Löffel und ein kleines Tellerchen, um die Beutel abzulegen. Harry sah fasziniert zu und folgte dann Draco ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch, der Tee zog und Harry überlegte sich, wie er beginnen sollte.

"Draco", begann Harry und Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, er wirkte angespannt, "ich habe heute Abend mit Hermine gesprochen und sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist." Draco nickte. "Ich hatte es total verdrängt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mich immer noch nicht wirklich daran erinnern." Draco nickte erneut, er wirkte extrem angespannt und zuckte zusammen, als Harry sich ein wenig zu ihm beugte, ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn eindringlich ansah. "Es tut mir Leid, Harry.", flüsterte Draco und senkte den Blick. "Es tut dir Leid?", was um Himmels Willen konnte ihm denn Leid tun? Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und unerträgliche Schmerzen ertragen und das Einzige, das ihm einfiel war... es klang, als bitte Draco ihn um Verzeihung... Draco nickte nur. "Was tut dir Leid, Draco?", Harry wollte wissen, was in Dracos Kopf vorging. "Ich habe mich dir widersetzt", flüsterte Draco. "Bitte, was?" "Ich habe mich dir widersetzt", wiederholte Draco wenig hilfreich, sah Harry aber dabei fest in die Augen und sprach nicht mehr ganz so leise. "Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Draco" Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, Draco schien all die Jahre vor diesem Gespräch Angst gehabt zu haben. "Ich habe mich..." "Ja, widersetzt. Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst.", Harry wurde ungeduldig. Der ehemalige Slytherin war nicht gerade klein, schien aber unter Harrys harschen Worten regelrecht zusammenzusinken. 'Keine lauten Stimmen oder Geräusche', hallten Hermines Worte in Harrys Ohren wider. "Entschuldige", Harry hatte die Stimme gesenkt und einen sanfteren Ton angeschlagen. Draco sah zu Boden und nickte nur stumm. Dann beugte er sich vor, fischte die Teebeutel aus den Tassen, süßte ihn und gab so viel Milch hinein, wie es Harry gern hatte. Harry spürte den imaginären Riss durch sein Herz schmerzhaft, als er die Tasse entgegennahm. Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht.

Draco sprach überhaupt nicht sehr viel mit Erwachsenen, fiel Harry dann ein. Eigentlich nur, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde oder Hilfe anbot. Harry ließ den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren. Gelacht hatte Draco nur mit Hannah. Gelächelt nur gelegentlich. Schweigend tranken sie von ihrem Tee.

"Wie hast du dich mir widersetzt?", Harry versuchte es erneut. "Ich habe dich außer Gefecht gesetzt und dich vor den Todessern versteckt.", Draco sprach ohne Emotion. Es klang weder nach Reue noch nach Lobheischerei. "Und, wieso hast du dich mir damit widersetzt?", auf die Antwort war Harry nun wirklich neugierig. "Ich habe dir damit die Möglichkeit genommen, sie alle auf einmal zu erledigen" Harry wusste, dass er ihnen unterlegen gewesen wäre und sie ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten getötet hätten "so musstest du dir mein Geschrei anhören, hast Wochen in meinem Krankenzimmer verbracht, musstest alleine umziehen und dann drei Jahre nach ihnen suchen." Wie? Harry hätte fast die Tasse fallen lassen, er starrte Draco an. Der spielte nervös am Henkel herum und wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Hallo? Irgendwas lief hier falsch! "Draco", flüsterte Harry, stellte seine Tasse weg und berührte sanft Dracos Wange. Der zuckte erschrocken zusammen, fiel vor Harry auf die Knie umfasste ihn und schluchzte: "Verzeih mir!" Harry war so betroffen, dass er es gerade noch schaffte, Draco in die Arme zu schließen und ihn beruhigend hin- und herzuwiegen. Er flüsterte sanfte Trostworte. Irgendwann beruhigte sich sein Geliebter tatsächlich.

Immer noch schockiert von Dracos Reaktion und seinen merkwürdigen Schuldgefühlen, schlug Harry vor, schlafen zu gehen. Draco stand sofort auf, räumte das Geschirr in die Küche und spülte es ab. Harry überlegte krampfhaft, ob das wirklich passierte, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass es kein Traum war, oder eher Albtraum, was er da gerade erlebte.

Morgen würde er dringend noch einmal mit Hermine sprechen müssen.

Es würde kein angenehmes Gespräch werden.

Harry ging ins Bad, wusch sich, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich um. Draco folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen, kramte Harry noch in seiner Nachttischschublade. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob und was er darin zu finden hoffte, allerdings zog er grinsend ein paar Handschellen heraus: "Ach schau, was ich gefunden habe." Dracos panischen Gesichtsausdruck ließ sein Grinsen ersterben. "Tut mir Leid, Draco, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Harry warf die Handschellen zurück in die Schublade und umarmte den erstarrten Mann. Unter vielen Streicheleinheiten und Küssen entspannte der sich schließlich. Als er sich jedoch Harrys Glied widmen wollte, hielt der ihn zurück: "Nein, mein Schatz, jetzt bist du dran." Harry genoss Dracos Keuchen und vor allem, dass er sich ins Laken krallte als er kam. Weit nach Mitternacht schliefen sie endlich zufrieden ein. Sie hielten einander die ganze Nacht in den Armen und die Sonne weckte sie am nächsten Morgen.


	5. Tatsachen

Erwachen – Kapitel 5

Tatsachen

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich arbeitete. Er war nach drei Jahren wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt und überlegte sich, ob er überhaupt einen Arbeitsplatz hatte. Draco war selbständig und arbeitete zu Hause, das hatte ihm Hermine erzählt. Er fragte Draco beim Frühstück.

"Du bist Auror", antwortete dieser verwundert. "Ach ja?", Harry biss in seinen Toast und wollte Einzelheiten hören. "Naja, was ein Auror eben so macht." Das war nicht sehr hilfreich, aber Draco sagte öfter solche Dinge, mit denen Harry nichts anfangen konnte. Das teilte er ihm mit. "Oh! Entschuldige!", Draco überlegte, "Du warst nun drei Jahre pausenlos im Einsatz. Ich denke, sie haben dir deinen Urlaubsanspruch aufgehoben, oder ausbezahlt, du musst in deinen Gehaltsabrechnungen nachschauen.", er deutete vage ins Wohnzimmer, offensichtlich lagen sie da. - Sie lagen da. Ungeöffnet. Nein! Halt! Geöffnet schon, aber Draco hatte nicht hineingesehen. Das Öffnen war nur ein Service von ihm, damit der ungeduldige Harry schneller an den Inhalt kam. Harry stellte das später fest, dass Draco generell die Umschläge aufschlitzte, aber nur seine eigenen Briefe las. - "Ich denke, du kannst heute beruhigt zu Hause bleiben und es reicht, wenn du dich morgen im Ministerium meldest, um das zu klären. Allerdings, " beeilte sich Draco hinzuzufügen, "kann ich ihnen aber auch eine Eule schicken, wenn du das möchtest. Dann weißt du sofort bescheid." "Nein, ist schon gut, ich denke, es reicht auch morgen. Wenn ich drei Jahre fort war, im Dienste der Allgemeinheit, dann passt das schon." Harry lächelte, Draco lächelte unsicher zurück. In Harrys Hinterkopf meldete sich der Gedanke, dass das "Widersetzensding" für Draco noch längst nicht abgehakt war. Der Riss in Harrys Herz meldete sich wieder schmerzhaft. Er musste das heute klären.

"Sag, Draco, wie bin ich eigentlich hierher gekommen?" "Ich weiß es nicht," Draco dachte nach, "Auf einmal standest du hier vorn im Eingang.", er deutete aus der Küche hinaus in den Bereich vor der Haustüre. "Wie bin ich hier hereingekommen?", Harry überlegte. Draco zuckte die Schultern: "Mit dem Schlüssel?" Harry sah ihn verblüfft an, Draco sah ausdruckslos zurück. "Mit dem Schlüssel!" "Ja, du hast einen." "Moment, du meinst, man kommt hier so einfach mit einem Schlüssel herein? Keine Sicherungen, kein Zauber, nichts?" Draco nickte und zuckte die Schultern. "Und wenn jemand gekommen wäre?", Harry konnte es nicht fassen. "Dann wäre jemand gekommen.", war die lapidare Antwort. "Er hätte dir was tun können." "Was hätte mir schon jemand tun können? Du warst weg. Das einzige was mir hätte passieren können, wäre gewesen, wenn du gestorben wärst. Ansonsten konnte mir nichts passieren.", Draco verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht und ihm war nicht wohl deswegen. "Er hätte dir weh tun können, Draco." "Nur dein Tod hätte mir noch weh getan, Harry. Und dir ging es gut. Alles andere ist unwichtig." "Ich wäre heimgekommen und hätte nur dein Grab gefunden. Ich denke, das ist schon wichtig.", Harry merkte zu spät, dass er die Stimme erhoben hatte. Draco zuckte zusammen und murmelte: "Das hätte mir Leid getan. Wirklich. Aber dann wäre ich tot gewesen."

Harry stand auf und verließ die Küche. Draco hatte offensichtlich einen an der Klatsche! Wütend ging er nach oben ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Wie konnte Draco sein Leben nur als so wertlos betrachten?

Draco saß einen Moment da wie ein begossener Pudel, als Harry die Küche verlassen hatte. Er begriff nicht, was Harry so aufgebracht hatte gegen ihn. Er war so ganz anders seit seiner Rückkehr. Man konnte ihm irgendwie nichts mehr Recht machen und einschätzen sowieso nicht. Er räumte die Küche auf und spülte das Geschirr auf seine Art: Er ließ den Zauberstab kreisen und sah zu wie das Geschirr sich selbst spülte. Hermine hatte ihm einmal erzählt, Muggel hätten Maschinen dafür. Wie umständlich.

Harry trampelte wieder die Treppe herunter. Draco zuckte bei dem Lärm zusammen. Für ihn war Lärm wie Schläge. Er konnte nichts dergleichen mehr ertragen. Harry riss sich seinen Umhang von der Garderobe, warf ihn sich um und verließ das Haus mittels Flohpulver durch den Kamin. Bevor Draco ihn noch um Verzeihung bitten konnte, war er weg. Draco starrte in den leeren Kamin und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Das lief irgendwie gar nicht gut. Er schluckte.

Er stand immer noch so da, als ihn eine vertraute Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss: "Draco, warum weinst du?" Das hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Beschämt nahm er sich ein Taschentuch aus einer Schublade, wischte sich die Tränen fort und putzte sich die Nase. "Severus, gut, dass du kommst", Draco ging nicht auf die gestellte Frage ein und setzte schon wieder frischen Tee auf. Das Geschirr hatte sich längst selbst abgetrocknet und in den Schrank geräumt. Dafür hatten die Muggel keine Maschinen...

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer betrachtete ihn besorgt. Er hatte gehofft, Harrys Rückkehr würde Dracos verletzter Seele gut tun. Irgendwie hatte er sich da wohl getäuscht. Severus Snape war wütend auf Harry und würde sich ihn mal bei Gelegenheit vorknöpfen. Der Auserwählte, rettete jeden wertlosen Idioten, aber Draco ließ er am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern, na, der sollte ihm unter die Augen treten. Er nahm den Tee entgegen und bedankte sich. Dann schnitt er ein unverfängliches Thema an und sie diskutierten über Tränke, Zutaten und künftige Projekte. Krebsheilkunde war eines davon. Severus dachte daran, dass man mit konkreter Hilfe für all die Kranken auch noch ungeniert Profit machen konnte. So etwas liebte er: Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Draco ging es längst nicht mehr um Geld. Er hatte mehr als genug davon. Soviel konnte er gar nicht verprassen, wie er hatte. Nun, verprassen tat er sowieso nichts. Er verließ kaum das Haus und das Wenige, das er zum Leben brauchte, war nicht der Rede wert.

'Eines Tages verschmelze ich mit der Wand', dachte Draco manchmal in seiner Einsamkeit. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er das meinte, aber es klang beruhigend.

Um Harry nicht eventuell noch mehr zu verärgern, weil er "tratschte", behielt Draco das Gespräch vom Frühstück für sich. 'Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch ein Schloss an der Tür anbringen', überlegte er, während er seinem Paten und Geschäftspartner in den Keller folgte. Dann wäre Harry vielleicht nicht mehr so ungehalten?

"... was meinst du, Draco?" Draco schreckte auf, er hatte Severus überhaupt nicht zugehört. "Es tut mir Leid, Severus", entschuldigte sich Draco, "Ich war in Gedanken." "Schon gut, mein Junge", beruhigte ihn der sanft, "Dann sage ich es eben noch einmal." Diesmal hörte Draco aufmerksam zu. Er bekam doch sonst alles auf die Reihe, jetzt benahm er sich unaufmerksam und schusselig. Draco riss sich zusammen. Er würde keine Fehler mehr machen und Harry keinen Grund mehr geben, wütend auf ihn zu sein.

Harry war nicht mehr wütend. Er war beschämt. Er trat aus dem Kamin in Hermines Küche und wurde von Hannah freudig begrüßt. "Wo ist Onkel Draco?", fragte sie dann. "Zu Hause, Schätzchen.", Harry hob sie hoch, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie quietschte, und setzte sie wieder ab. Hannah lief hinaus, um ihrer Mama zu sagen, dass der Onkel da sei. Wenig später kam sie in die Küche: "Oh, hallo, Harry. Schön, dich zu sehen." "Hermine, ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Ich habe das Gefühl, mit Draco stimmt etwas nicht.", er war froh, dass Hannah sich ins Wohnzimmer verzogen hatte und mit ihrer Eisenbahn spielte. Hermine wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und sorgte für Tee. Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie. Harry erzählte ihr von dem seltsamen Verlauf des gestrigen Gespräches und dann von dem am Frühstückstisch. Das mit den Handschellen ließ er lieber weg.

Hermine sah in ihre Tasse. Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich.

"Ich sagte doch gestern, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr erträgt. Und keinen Lärm. Aber Lärm erträgt er nicht, weil ihm der weh tut, womit wir wieder bei den Schmerzen wären." Harry nickte. "Nun, wie soll ich es sagen?", sie suchte nach Worten, "Eure Beziehung war ziemlich... hm... "speziell", weißt du?" Nein, wusste er nicht. Was meinte sie mit "speziell"?

"Ihr hattet eine", es war ihr nicht angenehm, darüber zu sprechen, "Herr- und Meister-Beziehung." Wie?

"Was du gesagt oder verlangt hast, war Gesetz." Wie?

"Draco hat sich nie widersetzt. Er hat getan was du wolltest?" Wie?

"Bis zu dem Tag, als die Todesser kamen. Da hat er nur noch daran gedacht, dich zu schützen und sich gegen deinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch gestellt. Du hättest sie am liebsten sofort alle miteinander kalt gemacht. Aber er wusste, ihr hättet keinerlei Chance gehabt, auch nur einen von ihnen zur Strecke zu bringen. Er war schon immer der Stratege, du der Impulsive. Ihr hattet euch perfekt ergänzt. Aber gegen die hattet ihr keine Chance. So setzte Draco dich außer Gefecht und verbarg dich unter dem Tarnumhang. Den Rest habe ich dir gestern erzählt.", sie trank von ihrem Tee.

"Er war Auror?", eine Information nach der anderen filterte sein Hirn aus der Erzählung. Hermine nickte: "Er ist es noch, aber halt nicht mehr aktiv. Jetzt forscht er mit Severus an Tränken."

"Und er war so durch den Wind, weil er mich gerettet hat?"

"Nein, weil er sich deinem Wunsch widersetzt hat. Das mit dem Retten ist keine Entschuldigung für seinen Ungehorsam."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, alle Welt müsste spinnen: "Ungehorsam? Habt ihr sie nicht mehr alle? Er hat mir mein verdammtes Leben gerettet, seines dabei fast verloren und alles an was er die drei Jahre denkt, ist, dass ich ihn bestrafe, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin?" Harry begriff langsam in welcher Angst sein Geliebter all die Jahre gelebt haben musste.

"Harry, es ist nicht meine Idee gewesen. Es war... nein, nicht deine... eure? Jedenfalls war es eure Art zu leben und ich halte mich da raus, weil es mich nichts angeht." Gute, pragmatische Hermine.

Harry verstand sie. Im Grunde hatte sie Recht und er war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass Draco halb wahnsinnig vor Angst war. Liebe sollte keine Angst machen, dachte er und ihm fiel ein Bibeltext ein:

Die Liebe ist langmütig und gütig. Die Liebe ist nicht eifersüchtig, sie prahlt nicht, bläht sich nicht auf, benimmt sich nicht unanständig, blickt nicht nach ihren eigenen Interessen, rechnet das Böse nicht an. Sie freut sich nicht über Ungerechtigkeit, sondern freut sich mit der Wahrheit. Sie erträgt alles, glaubt alles, hofft alles, erduldet alles. Die Liebe versagt nie. (1. Korinther, 13:4 ff)

Er schämte sich entsetzlich. Der gestrige Verlauf des Gespräches war ja keine Klärung gewesen. Es war lediglich ein Aufschub für Dracos Strafe. So musste es Draco wohl vorgekommen sein. Draco hatte bestimmt eine Heidenangst. Und dann sein Ausbruch vorhin. Er war ungehalten gewesen und hatte es offen gezeigt. Er hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben, leise zu sein.

Draco ertrug keine Schmerzen mehr. Draco hatte mehr als genug Schmerzen ertragen. Und alles was er empfand, war, dass er Fehler begangen hatte, die keine waren, dass sein Leben nichts wert war, weil er Harry erzürnt hatte. Er stellte sich vor, wenn er heimgekommen wäre und nur noch Dracos Grab gefunden hätte. Der Riss in seinem Herzen wurde tiefer und tat höllisch weh. Sie waren erst 25 Jahre alt und hatten mehr durchgemacht, als die meisten hochbetagten Leute.

Hermine ließ Harry Zeit und trank ihren Tee. Sie liebte Harry wie einen Bruder, den sie niemals gehabt hatte, aber manchmal war er einfach ein Esel. Die Liebe zu ihm überwog.

"Ich habe ihn behandelt wie einen Hund.", Harry brachte seine Gefühle auf den Punkt. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, so nun auch wieder nicht." "Doch schon so. Ich habe ihn behandelt wie mein Haustier.", beharrte Harry, "Hat er gefolgt, habe ich ihm den Kopf getätschelt und wenn nicht, setzte es was." Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie es damals gewesen war. Offensichtlich hatte er durch den Schock und der Jagd nach den Schuldigen, das meiste vergessen. Nach und nach kam zwar die Erinnerung wieder, es würde aber noch einige Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate brauchen, bis er alles wieder wusste. "Das ist jetzt nur, weil du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, Harry", versuchte ihn Hermine zu beruhigen, "So wie du es sagst, war es nicht. Wirklich." Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren: "Vielleicht nicht so, aber so ungefähr. Mich macht es krank, wenn ich sehe, wie er zusammenzuckt. Wie entsetzt er schaut. Hast du seine Augen gesehen, wie sie sich weiten und er bleich wird?"

Das hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren nur zu oft gesehen. Es hatte ihr in der Seele weh getan. Ron kostete es ebenfalls viel Kraft, als er Draco stützen und wieder Mut machen musste. "Manchmal wünsche ich mir den arroganten Bastard aus unserer Schulzeit zurück.", meinte er einmal, als sie den ganzen Tag damit verbracht hatten, Draco aus seiner Erstarrung zu befreien. Luna, die inzwischen einen Esoterikshop in Muggel-London besaß, hatte ihnen schließlich Duftkerzen empfohlen, die - oh Wunder - sogar ihre Wirkung taten.

Harry hatte Hermine genug Zeit gestohlen. Er stand auf, umarmte sie und winkte Hannah zum Abschied zu. Kurz darauf trat er wieder aus dem Kamin seiner eigenen Küche und sah sich nach Draco um. Er war nirgends zu sehen.


	6. Rückblick Damals vor einhundert Jahren

Erwachen – Rückblick

Zuerst einmal vielen Dank an meine Reviewerinnen. Es freut mich sehr zu sehen, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Ich dachte mir, dass ihr vielleicht gerne erfahren würdet, was vor Harrys Wiederkehr geschehen ist, um alles besser zu verstehen. Eigentlich hat mich „Hass oder Liebe" von Mazipaan (FF-Nr. 2246383) dazu verleitet, diese Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Ihre Darstellung der Beziehung ist weitaus „expliziter", da mangelte es mir an Kenntnissen und auch an Konsequenz, das wirklich zu beschreiben. Lest bitte ihre Geschichte dazu und hinterlasst ihr eine Review. Sie hat es wirklich verdient. Allerdings spielt ihre FF während ihrer Schulzeit, während sich hier Harry und Draco erst lange danach finden.

Dies ist ein langes Kapitel. Ich brachte es nicht fertig, zwei Kapitel daraus zu machen.

Und nun... genießt es...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damals vor einhundert Jahren

"Ich glaube, Hannah braucht eine frische Windel.", Draco hielt Ron die Kleine hin. Der stolze Papa verdrehte die Augen: "Nicht schon wieder! Immer wenn Hermine nicht da ist, scheißt sie sich ein." Draco grinste: "Spricht so der hingebungsvolle Vater? Aber komm, ich assistier' dir." Ron hielt das Baby weit von sich, als sie hinauf in Hannahs Zimmer gingen, um sie zu wickeln.

"Man meint, langsam sollte ich mich dran gewöhnt haben.", seufzte Ron, als er die Windel öffnete und ihm nicht gerade Chanel No. 5 entgegenduftete. Draco lehnte neben ihnen an der Wand und betrachtete die Szene: "Du hast verdammtes Glück, weißt du das?" Ron sah ihn verblüfft an. "Naja", fuhr Draco fort, "du hattest immer eine tolle Familie: Jede Menge Brüder, coole Brüder. Okay, Percy ist nicht cool, aber die anderen. Und Ginny! Ginny ist klasse!" Ron klappte der Kiefer herunter: "Du findest meine Geschwister toll?" "Alle, bis auf Percy, ja! Um Fred und George habe ich dich immer beneidet." Draco hielt Ron eine frische Windel hin. "Du hast mich beneidet? Um den fürchterlichen Festumhang doch aber nicht?", Ron nahm die Windel und fummelte sie seiner Tochter um den Popo. "Nein, der war schrecklich.", Draco lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst, "Ron, du hattest immer eine tolle Familie. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Glück du hast." "Du hast Harry.", Ron wusste nicht recht, was er von Dracos Worten halten sollte. "Ja, ich habe Harry. Und Harry hat mich. Und sonst haben wir niemanden. Wir haben uns. Klar, wir haben Freunde, wir haben euch, aber wir haben beide keine Familie. Keine Brüder, Schwestern, Eltern, Tanten, Onkel oder sonst wen. Im Grunde sind wir alleine. Du wirst niemals alleine sein. Und auch wenn deine Mutter manchmal wirklich anstrengend sein kann, sie ist klasse. Und dein Dad, den wenn es nicht gäbe, man müsste ihn glatt erfinden." Ron hob die wieder fröhliche Hannah hoch, Draco nahm sie ihm ab und drückte das kleine Mädchen an sich. "Aber du hast uns immer gehasst damals." "Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber mir wurde irgendwann klar, dass das nichts weiter war, als der blanke Neid." "Ich glaub's ja nicht!" "Doch! Glaub's einfach! Ich hätte gerne so viele Brüder gehabt wie du. Und eine Schwester wäre toll gewesen." "Dein Vater hat uns verachtet und deine Mutter auch."

Sie gingen wieder hinunter, Draco hielt Hannah in seinen Armen: "Nein. Ja. Er hat euch verachtet. Aber er hat euch nur aus Missgunst verachtet. Vielleicht auch aus Selbstmitleid oder... naja... Meine Eltern wollten immer viele Kinder. Alles was sie bekamen war ich." "Wie?" "Meine Mutter war bestimmt öfter schwanger als deine. Sie hat alle anderen Kinder verloren. Und dann sind da deine Eltern, die mit einem Babyglück nach dem anderen gesegnet werden und sogar Zwillinge bekommen. Was denkst du, haben meine Eltern gefühlt in ihrer Verzweiflung? Weißt du, es ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, wie sie euch gegenübergetreten sind, aber sie waren unglücklich und verzweifelt. Sie hatten die Mittel für viele Kinder und eines nach dem anderen konnte nicht zur Welt kommen." "Das wusste ich nicht." "Niemand wusste das. Es ist wirklich keine Entschuldigung für ihr unsägliches Verhalten, aber ich wollte einfach, dass du es weißt.", Draco wiegte die schlafende Hannah in seinen Armen und sah sie zärtlich an. "Danke, Mann!", Ron legte seine Hand auf Dracos Arm und schluckte.

Harry schlang von hinten seine Arme um Dracos Taille und lugte ihm über die Schulter: "Was ist das?" "Ein Prospekt über ein Auto.", antwortete Draco und betrachtete die Bilder darauf. "Auto ist gut, das ist ein Maserati!" "Hm." "Süßer? Seid wann interessierst du dich für Maseratis?", Harry küsste Dracos Hals direkt unter seinem Ohrläppchen. "Ich wollte nur sehen, was es so gibt. Ich habe noch Unterlagen von Ferrari, Mercedes, BMW und Jaguar hier." Draco neigte den Kopf ein wenig, damit Harry besser knabbern konnte und schloss wohlig die Augen. Harry ließ seine Hände über Dracos Körper wandern und Draco ließ den Prospekt sinken. "Was willst du mit den Prospekten?", Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. Draco lehnte sich stärker gegen ihn: "Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Anschaffung." "Ein Auto? Ich fliege lieber mit dem Besen oder nehme Flohpulver. Apparieren geht auch schneller. Man muss keinen Parkplatz suchen.", Harrys linke Hand wanderte unter Dracos Oberteil und streichelte über seine nackte Haut. "Vielleicht nehme ich dich ja auch gar nicht mit.", in Dracos Stimme war ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu hören. Er genoss Harrys Zärtlichkeiten ungemein. "Werd nicht frech, Süßer.", Harry hauchte das in Dracos Ohr und kniff leicht in dessen rechte Brustwarze. Draco stöhnte leise auf und drückte sich stärker an Harry. "Du nimmst mich also nicht mit, ja?", fragte Harry herausfordernd und sehr leise. "Wenn du mit willst, nehme ich dich natürlich mit.", Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein Stöhnen. Harry drehte Draco zu sich herum: "Das möchte ich doch meinen." Mit lustverhangenen Augen sah Draco Harry ins Gesicht. Harry lächelte und küsste Draco, der den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. "Was machen wir mit vorlauten Zungen, Draco?", Harrys Stimme war ebenso leise wie nachdrücklich. Draco lächelte ihn leicht an, sank auf die Knie und öffnete Harrys Hose. Als seine Zunge über Harrys Erektion fuhr, stöhnte Harry auf. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, als Dracos Lippen sich darum schlossen und als er hingebungsvoll daran saugte, kam Harry mit einem leisen Schrei.

Er zog Draco wieder zu sich hoch, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Der ehemalige Slytherin schmiegte sich in die Umarmung und drängte seinen willigen Körper an den seines Geliebten. "Wir sollten nach oben gehen, Süßer.", hauchte Harry. Draco nickte.

Harry sah Draco zu, wie er sich vor ihm auszog. Er liebte es, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Draco hatte einen perfekten Körper, Draco hatte eine perfekte Seele und beides gehörte alleine Harry. Dracos Liebe galt alleine Harry. Harry wusste das. Draco wusste es auch. Harry liebte Draco mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Auch das wussten beide.

Harry lächelte Draco an, der inzwischen nackt vor ihm stand. Draco trat auf ihn zu und entkleidete Harry. Jedes Stückchen Haut, dass er von ihm freilegte, küsste er ausgiebig. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss.

Nachdem Draco fertig war, blieb er vor Harry knien. Den Kopf gesenkt. "Steh auf, Süßer!" Dieser Aufforderung kam Draco sofort nach. Harry zog ihn in seine Arme, küsste ihn wieder und drängte seinen Unterleib an Dracos. Beide stöhnten, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten. Harry dirigierte Draco zum Bett, sie sanken küssend darauf. Draco schlang die Beine um Harrys Hüften. Harrys Penis war durch die Lusttropfen so glitschig, dass er mühelos in Draco eindringen konnte. Der stöhnte auf und wand sich in Harrys Arme. Harry umfasste Dracos harten Penis und massierte ihn im gleichen Takt, in dem er in ihn eindrang. Draco stöhnte lauter und drängte sich so gut er konnte Harry entgegen. Mit wenigen Stößen kam Harry und mit ebenso wenigen Handstrichen, ergoss sich auch Draco in dessen Hand. Schwer atmend ließ sich Harry auf Draco sinken. Besitzergreifend schlang er seine Arme um den blonden Mann: "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Harry. "Ich liebe Euch auch, Herr.", hauchte Draco und Harry drückte ihn an sich.

"Was willst du überhaupt mit einem Auto, Süßer?", Harry hielt Draco in seinen Armen und genoss, wie sehr sich sein blonder Engel an ihn schmiegte. "Ich habe nur mal geschaut, was es so gibt.", Draco genoss es, in Harrys Armen zu liegen. "Nur mal geschaut?" "Es wäre doch nett, in so einem flotten Flitzer zu brausen.", Draco hatte ein entspanntes Lächeln in der Stimme. Harry liebte es, wenn man Dracos Lächeln hören konnte. Und Draco hatte meist ein Lächeln darin, wenn er mit ihm sprach.

Harry liebte Dracos Humor, seinen Witz, seine Schlagfertigkeit und seine Liebenswürdigkeit. Er war so voller Zärtlichkeit und Hingebung. Und er war Harry vollkommen ergeben. Harry liebte aber auch Dracos Stärke und Klugheit.

Sie waren nicht nur privat ein Paar, sie waren auch Partner als Auroren. Sie konnten sich blind aufeinander verlassen. Das mussten sie auch, denn nur dann waren sie erfolgreich. Mit Draco an seiner Seite fühlte sich Harry unverwundbar. Draco fühlte sich nicht unverwundbar, aber nur an Harrys Seite war er glücklich. Und was nützte ihm Unversehrtheit ohne Harry? Was sie nicht schon alles miteinander durchgemacht hatten. Draco bekam in den zweieinhalb Jahren, in denen sie zusammenlebten und -arbeiteten, einen guten Einblick davon, was Hermine und Ron mit ihm während ihrer Schulzeit durchmachten. Hermine und Ron waren ausgestiegen aus dem Abenteuerleben und sesshaft geworden und hatten ihren Harry Draco anvertraut. Draco war vernünftig genug, Harrys Alleingänge sinnvoll zu unterstützen. Im Grunde lebte Draco nach Voldemorts Tod nur noch für Harry. Das Jahr inmitten von Todessern hatte ihn fast zerbrochen. Er war weder ein Mörder noch jemand, der Spaß an Terror und Folter hatte. Als er die Möglichkeit hatte, hatte er sich Harry angeschlossen und ihm im entscheidenden Moment den Rücken freigehalten. Mit seinem eigenen Rücken. Er war Harrys Schutzschild gewesen. Er war es noch. Er würde es immer sein. Harry hasste das, aber bisher war immer alles gut gegangen.

"Um in so einem flotten Flitzer zu brausen, brauchst du aber einen Muggelführerschein.", Harry ließ seine Zunge über Dracos Ohrmuschel gleiten. Draco stöhnte leise: "Ich habe einen Muggelführerschein!" Vor Überraschung beendete Harry sein Zungenspiel: "Du hast was?" "Ich habe einen Muggelführerschein.", wiederholte Draco sachlich. "Wann hast du denn den gemacht?" "Als ich 18 war, habe ich ihn gemacht." "Wieso denn das?" "Ich dachte, es sei eine gute Idee." "Warum?" "Weil ich etwas tun wollte, dass vielleicht einmal nützlich sein könnte." "Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" "Du hast mich nie gefragt und ich fand es nicht wichtig. Hast du keinen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht wichtig!", knurrte er. "Verzeiht mir, bitte, Herr.", Draco hatte dieses Schnurren in der Stimme und begann, sich wieder an Harry hinunterzuküssen. Harry hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn ins Kissen: "Das könnte dir so passen!" Harry tat für den Rest der Nacht Dinge mit Draco, die ihn lustvoll schreien ließen und beiden noch einige Orgasmen bescherten.

Am anderen Morgen standen sie gemeinsam unter der Dusche und Draco wusch Harry hingebungsvoll. Harry liebte dieses morgendliche Ritual, Draco war so sanft und so unglaublich gründlich. Er mochte es auch, von Draco abgetrocknet zu werden. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er da und ließ sich verwöhnen. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in Dracos lächelnde Augen. Harry zog ihn an sich und streichelte ihm sanft über den Po: "Tuts noch weh?", fragte er leise. "Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht sitzen können.", Draco schmiegte sich in die Umarmung. "Du solltest mir nichts verheimlichen, Süßer." "Ich sollte vor allem nichts mehr vergessen.", grinste Draco und küsste Harrys Hals. "Das auf keinen Fall.", grinste Harry zurück.

Harry lehnte am Küchenschrank und betrachtete Draco wie er den Tee aufgoss. Harry konnte sich an ihm nie satt sehen. Sie trugen beide schwarze Kleidung. Sie trugen nie eine andere Farbe. Es kleidete sie am besten. Nun gut, bis auf den dunkelgrünen Umhang, den Harry Draco zu ihrem Jahrestag geschenkt hatte. Aber der war so dunkelgrün, dass man ihn im ersten Augenblick für schwarz gehalten hätte.

Sie hatten sich wiedergesehen, als Harry Voldemort und seine Schergen endlich aufgespürt hatte. Draco hatte ihn abgepasst und vor den Fallen und Sicherungen der Todesser gewarnt. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Harry, Draco wollte ihm damit eine Falle stellen, musste jedoch sehr schnell einsehen, dass es keinesfalls so war und Dracos Beistand lebenswichtig für ihn war.

Nach Voldemorts Tod waren Harry und Draco damit beschäftigt, die verbliebenen Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zur rechten Zeit bekamen sie von Ordensmitgliedern die dringend benötigte Unterstützung. Dennoch entkamen einige von ihnen und konnten jahrelang nicht aufgespürt werden. Dracos Eltern waren Tage zuvor ermordet worden. Draco würde sich noch oft fragen, warum er noch am Leben gelassen worden war, aber dann würde er sich selbst antworten, dass er das wohl doch lieber nicht wissen wollen würde. Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde er nicht einmal angeklagt, obwohl andere zuvor wegen Dingen inhaftiert wurden, für die sie nicht einmal etwas konnten. Es war Harrys Intervention, die ihm das ersparte. Draco bedankte sich bei ihm mit einem ehrlichen Händedruck. Dann verließ er die Zaubererwelt und Harry sah ihn nicht mehr. Jede Nacht träumten sie jedoch voneinander, was natürlich keiner vom anderen wusste. Da waren sie gerade 18 Jahre alt.

Eineinhalb Jahre später trafen sie sich zufällig wieder. Harry war mitten in der Ausbildung zum Auror und Draco hatte in der Forschung eines Pharmazieunternehmens angefangen. Harry überredete Draco zurückzukommen und mit ihm zusammen als Auror zu arbeiten. Draco zögerte nur kurz, Harry konnte sehr überzeugend sein. Harry wollte Draco zurück. Er wollte ihn für sich. Und es brauchte nicht viel, um Draco klar zu machen, dass seine Zukunft nur mit Harry glücklich sein konnte.

Draco entfernte die Teebeutel aus den Tassen und gab Milch und Zucker hinein. Versonnen sah ihm Harry zu wie er den Tee umrührte. Draco drehte sich um und stutzte, weil Harry ihn so ansah. Verunsichert sah er sich um: "Hab ich wieder was vergessen?" Harry überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei schnellen Schritten, nahm Draco die Tassen ab, stellte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küche und zog Draco an sich, um ihn innig zu küssen. Draco amüsierten solche überraschende Aktionen Harrys immer. Er verbarg hinter seinem Amüsement seine Rührung. Er war in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht gerade mit Zärtlichkeiten überschüttet worden. Und weil er wusste, dass es bei Harry nicht anders war, tat er alles für ihn. In jeder Hinsicht.

Schließlich schaffte Draco es doch, den Tisch zu decken, während Harry nach der Post sah. "Und welches Auto gefällt dir nun am besten?", Harry biss in seinen Marmeladentoast. Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an: "Ich weiß nicht Recht. Es war nur mal so eine Idee. Ich wollte einfach wissen, was mir gefallen könnte." "Und was könnte?" Draco zuckte die Schultern: "Je mehr ich sehe, desto weniger bin ich mir sicher." Harry grinste. "Was gefällt dir denn?", fragte Draco und streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Handrücken. Harry würde sich nachher einfach einmal die Prospekte durchsehen und sich das dann mit Draco überlegen.

Sie standen im Schlafzimmer als vor ihrem Haus ein Tumult entbrannte. Harry eilte ans Fenster: "Todesser! Draco! Sie kommen hier rein!" Er zückte den Zauberstab und bekam dieses kampflustige Glitzern in den Augen. "Wir haben keine Chance, sie sind zu viele! Sie werden dich umbringen!", Dracos Stimme war reine Panik. "Ja, aber so viele wie wir können, nehmen wir mit!", Harry würde sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich kriegen, Harry!", Draco blitzte ihn an und verfluchte den Apparierschutz auf dem Haus. "DRACO! Ich werde nicht vor ihnen davonlaufen. Diese Schweine mache ich kalt!" "Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich töten!", Dracos Worte gingen fast unter im Lärm der zersplitternden Haustüre und der johlenden Todesser, die das Haus stürmten, sich darin auf der Suche nach ihnen verteilten und schließlich die Treppe heraufstampften. Draco trat einen Schritt weg von Harry, der noch immer zwischen Fenster und Bett stand. "Was soll das, Draco! Wag es ja nicht.", zischte Harry, doch Draco war wild entschlossen: "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry fiel zu Boden und musste hilflos geschehen lassen, dass Draco den Tarnumhang über ihn breitete. Draco versuchte, so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und seinen Geliebten zu bringen, als auch schon die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und einige nur allzu bekannte Gesichter ihn hämisch angrinsten. "Wo ist Potter!", brüllte einer und bevor Draco auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zur Gegenwehr hatte, traf ihn schon der erste Cruciatusfluch. Er stürzte zu Boden, sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und rollte unter das Bett.

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten!

Unterbrochen wurde die Folter immer wieder kurz, um die Frage nach Potters Aufenthaltsort zu stellen. Kurze Momente, in denen Draco Atem schöpfen konnte. Hätte er klar denken können, hätte er sie dafür verflucht. Sie hörten immer gerade dann mit der Folter auf, kurz bevor er ohnmächtig geworden wäre. Sie hörten aber zu kurz auf, als das Draco hätte antworten können.

Wie lange dauerte es? Draco hätte es nicht sagen können. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er war nicht mehr wirklich bei Verstand und kurz bevor er dann doch das Bewusstsein verlor, wäre er bereit gewesen, alles zu gestehen. Alles zu verraten. Seine Liebe zu verraten. Sein Leben zu verraten. Dann hörte er auf zu schreien. Er blutete aus tausend Wunden.

"Er weiß nichts. Los! Hauen wir ab!"

Diese Worte drangen nur langsam in Harrys Hirn. Er hatte hilflos mit ansehen und anhören müssen, was sie seinem blonden Engel antaten. Harry weinte lautlos vor Entsetzen, Wut und Schmerz über diese Grausamkeit an seinem Geliebten. Er verfluchte Draco, weil er sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hatte. Er verfluchte sich, weil er es nicht verhindert hatte. Er verfluchte diese dreckigen Schweine, die es genossen, Lucius Malfoys Sohn zu foltern und das als Vorspiel betrachteten, was sie mit ihm anstellen würden. Die Fragen nach seinem Verbleib, waren nur ein Spiel. Draco hatte weder die Chance, in eine erlösende Ohnmacht zu fallen, noch zu antworten.

Als sie das Feld geräumt hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass er nicht mehr bewegungslos war. Ihm fiel Dumbledore ein. Der Fluch war durch Dumbledores Tod aufgehoben worden. Draco war tot? Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Sein Draco durfte nicht... er stürzte zu ihm, riss die gequälte Gestalt in seine Arme und fing an zu schreien und zu weinen.

Und dann standen Hermine und Ron vor ihm. Er hielt Draco an sich gedrückt. Draco, totenblass und bewusstlos, sein Atem ging schleppend, er würde sterben und ihn alleine lassen. Seine Freunde redeten mit einer Person hinter ihm. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich umzudrehen. Draco würde sterben und er würde den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen, seine Mörder zu jagen. Keiner von denen sollte davon kommen. Keiner von denen sollte jemals in den Genuss eines friedlichen, erfüllten Lebens kommen. Keiner von denen sollte jemals wieder ruhig schlafen können. Sie hatten nicht das Recht dazu. Nicht, nachdem sie ihm heute das Liebste genommen hatten.

Sie zogen ihm Draco aus den Armen. Sie nahmen ihm seinen Draco weg. Ron hielt ihn fest, als er den Männern, die Draco fortbrachten nachlaufen wollte. Er versuchte Ron von sich zu stoßen, versuchte auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er stieß Hermine von sich, die glücklicherweise nur auf dem Bett landete und sich nichts weiter tat. Schließlich stand Snape vor ihm und stieß ihm kurzerhand eine Nadel in den Arm.

Das wirkte. Das Beruhigungsmittel, das ihm Snape injizierte, bewirkte, dass sich Harry nicht mehr aufführte wie ein Verrückter. Er brach weinend zusammen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis seine Freunde ihn beruhigen konnten. Snape war zu Draco ins Sankt Mungos geeilt und hielt dort so lange die Stellung, bis Harry ihm nachfolgen konnte.

Die äußerlichen Wunden waren schnell versorgt. Aber Draco wachte nicht auf. Die Heiler wollten keine Prognose abgeben, aber an ihren zögerlichen Antworten und Ausflüchten, gepaart mit der Ermahnung, man müsse erst einmal abwarten, erkannte selbst der Dümmste, dass sie keine Hoffnung hatten. Und jeder von ihnen wusste, was mit Nevilles Eltern geschehen war. Sie waren nur noch Hüllen. Ihre Seelen waren zersplittert und ihr Verstand nicht mehr vorhanden.

Harry wich nicht mehr von Dracos Seite. Sie mussten ihm ein zweites Bett ins Zimmer stellen, das Harry jedoch nicht benutzte. Er verbrachte Tag und Nacht auf dem Stuhl neben Dracos Bett, hielt seine Hand und schwor unter Tränen Rache. Er flehte Draco an, aufzuwachen. Er bettelte. Er drohte. Er beschimpfte Draco, weil er es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Gegen seinen Willen. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Schließlich betete Harry zu Gott und flehte ihn an, ihm sein Liebstes wiederzugeben.

Nach vielen Wochen geschah das Wunder. Draco öffnete die Augen. Draco war nicht nur bei Bewusstsein, er war auch bei Verstand. Alle waren überglücklich.

Draco machte rasch Fortschritte und seine Genesung schritt voran. Körperlich war er bald in so guter Verfassung, dass die Ärzte grünes Licht für seine Entlassung gaben. Geistig hatte er keine Schäden davon getragen.

Harry hasste dieses Haus, in dem sie bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Tag so glücklich gewesen waren. Er war nicht mehr dorthin zurückgekehrt. Wäsche und alle nötigen Dinge waren ihnen von Ron und Hermine gebracht worden.

Er würde nur noch einmal dorthin zurückkehren: Um ihre Sachen zu packen und dann das Haus zu zerstören. So nahm er sich das vor und so tat er es. Ein anderes Haus war nicht schwer zu finden. Er war Harry Potter, der Retter der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt. Er bekam alles was er wollte. Und wenn er ein Haus wollte, bekam er zig Häuser angeboten, aus denen er bequem auswählen konnte. Er wählte. Größer, schöner, besser!

Bevor Draco tatsächlich entlassen wurde, tat Harry das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er wechselte das Haus und zerstörte das alte.

Draco hörte sich an was Harry ihm mitteilte und nickte. Dracos Seele hatte tiefe Wunden davon getragen. Wenn auch sein Intellekt unversehrt war, sein Lächeln war auf der Strecke geblieben. Seine Augen waren von Trauer und Scham erfüllt, sein Stolz gebrochen. Er konnte nicht einmal weinen, viel zu sehr hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er Harry um ein Haar verraten hätte. Er nickte und sah teilnahmslos drein.

"Wie konntest du das nur tun, Draco?", fragte Harry ihn einmal im Krankenhaus. Draco sah ihn nur wortlos an. "Ich wollte es nicht! Du hättest es nicht tun dürfen! Sie hätten dich fast umgebracht! Draco! Ich habe es nicht erlaubt!", Harry hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt. Er hatte so lange so viel Angst ausgestanden, das entlud sich jetzt. "Verzeih mir, bitte.", flüsterte Draco und Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Harry versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen: "Wir klären das ein andermal, Draco." Draco nickte und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.


	7. Damals vor neunundneunzig Jahren

Erwachen

Rückblick - Damals vor neunundneunzig Jahren

Schließlich wurde Draco entlassen. Harry holte ihn ab und brachte ihn in das neue Haus.

Unsicher sah sich Draco um. Alles war neu und doch wieder nicht. Der Schnitt des Hauses war gleich, aber es war alles ein wenig größer. Harry führte ihn herum. Draco ließ es emotionslos über sich ergehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen. Als sei es nicht real. Er hielt Harrys Hand und ließ sich mitziehen.

"Gefällt es dir nicht?", Harry sah ihn enttäuscht an. Draco schrak auf: "Nein. Doch. Es ist sehr... hübsch hier. Wirklich." Draco war völlig verstört, Harry zog ihn in seine Arme: "Ist schon gut, Draco. Es ist alles ein wenig viel gewesen." Draco nickte und schmiegte sich an Harry.

Harry hatte Dracos Lieblingsessen vorbereitet. Draco wunderte sich, dass Harry kochen konnte. Harry konnte es natürlich nicht und hatte Hermine gebeten, etwas für sie vorzubereiten. Die gute Seele hatte das natürlich getan. Draco zwang sich zum Essen, er wollte Harry nicht enttäuschen. Er hatte schon genug angerichtet. Er fühlte sich scheußlich.

Später saßen sie auf der Couch. Harry hielt Dracos Hand und sah ihn an. Draco schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie ja immer noch das mit seinem Ungehorsam zu klären hatten. Draco wurde es ganz anders, schließlich hätte er Harry um ein Haar verraten. Aber Harry hatte ihm etwas anderes zu sagen, etwas, das Draco vollends verstörte und sein Herz in tausend Teile brechen ließ: "Draco, ich werde diese Schweine finden, die das getan haben. Keiner soll davon kommen. Ich werde morgen aufbrechen und ich schwöre dir, ich werde sie alle zur Strecke bringen und komme erst wieder, wenn ich sie gefunden habe." Er drückte Dracos Hand. Der sah ihn mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. 'Bitte lass mich tot sein', flehte er in Gedanken. "Schau nicht so, Draco, ich komm doch wieder.", Harry zog ihn in seine Arme, kraftlos sank Draco hinein.

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich schier endlos. Harry war unglaublich zärtlich und unglaublich ausdauernd. Draco genoss die Zärtlichkeiten so gut er konnte. Er blendete einfach alles aus, was er nicht wissen wollte. Er klammerte sich an Harry und hatte seine Beine um dessen Hüften geschlungen. Er liebte ihn mit all seiner Liebe und all seiner Verzweiflung. Schließlich schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

Als Draco erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer.

Er sprang auf und lief ins Bad.

Lief nach unten und durchsuchte nacheinander alle Räume.

Harry war fort.

Harry hatte ihn allein gelassen.

Draco wollte nur noch sterben. Er hielt das alles nicht mehr aus. Er schleppte sich nach oben zurück in sein Bett und weinte.

Irgendwann hörte er auf. Er ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne, rasierte und duschte sich und kleidete sich an. Dann bezog er das Bett frisch. Harrys Kopfkissenbezug wusch er nicht. Den bewahrte er auf, denn er roch nach ihm. Ein Kopfkissenbezug war alles, was Draco geblieben war. Draco wurde das Herz schwer, dennoch riss er sich zusammen.

Er straffte sich und öffnete die Türen ihres Kleiderschrankes. Er spürte sein gebrochenes Herz und die Scham über seinen Beinaheverrat nicht so arg, wenn er sich ablenkte. Und dieses Haus würde ihm eine Menge Ablenkung bieten.

Eine Reihe von Harrys Kleidungsstücken fehlten natürlich. Draco machte sich nichts vor: Bis Harry zurückkam, würden die mitgenommenen Sachen zu mitgenommen sein, um weiterhin getragen werden zu können. Nicht von seinem Harry, der, seit er mit Draco zusammen war, großen Wert auf schicke und tadellose Kleidung legte. Draco entfernte die leeren Bügel und notierte sich im Geiste, was er wo nachbestellen musste.

Danach sichtete er den Rest des Hauses. Es würde einiges zu tun geben...

Die nächsten Wochen verfiel Draco in einen regelrechten Putz- und Aufräumwahn. Er übte sich im Hemden bügeln, bis er es zur Perfektion darin gebracht hatte. Er schickte eine Bestellung an ein Herrenbekleidungsfachgeschäft, die prompt eine Reihe Designerhemden, - hosen, -socken und -unterwäsche lieferten. Alles in Schwarz natürlich. Draco füllte Harrys Kleiderschrank.

Seine Tage verliefen gleichmäßig, beinahe mechanisch: Aufstehen, waschen, anziehen, frühstücken, putzen, waschen, bügeln, Bilder aufhängen, Bücher sortieren. Was eben so anfiel.

Gelegentlich kam Hermine mit Hannah vorbei, füllte Dracos Kühlschrank und musste feststellen, dass die meisten Dinge unangetastet blieben. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Er war so emotionslos und seine Augen blickten leer. Sie hatte den Eindruck, er ertrug schlicht keine menschliche Gesellschaft. Wobei... Hannah ertrug er offensichtlich gerne. Er nahm sie Hermine immer sofort ab, wenn sie kamen. Hannah schmiegte sich an ihn und er drückte die Kleine liebevoll an sich. Wenn er mit Hannah sprach, bekam seine Stimme einen wärmeren Klang.

Eines Tages bat Draco Hermine, kein Fleisch oder Wurst mehr zu bringen. Er ekelte sich seit jenem schrecklichen Tag vor Fleisch jeglicher Art. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war so.

Er schaffte es auch nicht, das Haus zu verlassen. Alleine der Gedanke daran den Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen, ließ ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Der Garten verursachte ihm die gleiche Panik. Er verstand das nicht, schließlich waren sie ja im Haus überfallen worden und nicht draußen. Aber nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er generell keine Menschen um sich herum mehr ertrug, wunderte er sich über nichts mehr. Manchmal dachte er an seine Freunde: Pansy, Blaise, Gregory und Vincent. Er vermisste sie auf der einen Seite, wollte sie andererseits aber auch nicht hier haben. Immer noch liefen zu viele von den Todessern und ihren heimlichen Sympathisanten herum. Was, wenn jemand seine Freunde benutzte oder ihnen das gleiche antat wie ihm? Er hätte es nicht ertragen. Er fand es schrecklich genug, dass sich Ron und Hermine nicht abhalten ließen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er sorgte sich um sie, er sorgte sich noch mehr um Hannah. Draco wusste, diese Schweine machten auch vor kleinen Kindern nicht halt. Harry, der als Kleinstkind beinahe von Voldemort getötet worden wäre, war ja das beste Beispiel dafür. Aber Ron und Hermine kamen immer wieder vorbei. Sie füllten seinen Kühlschrank, kümmerten sich um den Garten und immer wieder, weckten sie ihn aus einer Erstarrung, von der er oft nicht wusste, dass er darin gefangen gewesen war. Ihm fehlten manchmal Stunden. Stunden, in denen er nach ihren Angaben nur leer vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

War er alleine, kümmerte er sich um das Haus.

Aber nach einigen Wochen war eben alles geputzt und blank gewienert. Kein Stäubchen lag mehr herum. Man hätte ohne Übertreibung vom Boden essen können.

Alles war gewaschen und gebügelt. Die Bügelfalten waren messerscharf und wie mit dem Lineal gezogen.

Es gab nichts mehr zu tun.

Es war ihm, als würde er in ein Loch fallen.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr ablenken und war wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken, seinen Schuldgefühlen und seinem Schmerz über Harrys Fortgang. Ihm tat das Herz weh. Er setzte sich auf die Couch. Als es draußen langsam dunkel wurde, kam er wieder zu sich. Er musste stundenlang dort gesessen sein. Er stand auf, ging in die Küche und machte sich Tee. Hunger hatte er nicht. Es war inzwischen acht Uhr abends. Er beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Als er sich in Harrys Kissenbezug kuschelte, wich die Erstarrung, endlich konnte er weinen. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen wiederum gleich:

Aufstehen, waschen, anziehen, frühstücken und dann saß er auf der Couch bis es zu dunkeln begann. Er starrte ins Leere.

Ron und Hermine machten sich zunehmend Sorgen. Ein Draco, der auf nichts mehr reagierte, war ihnen unheimlich.

Ron wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den früheren Draco zurück. Er hätte auch den Draco aus ihrer Schulzeit genommen. Alles war besser als dessen jetziger Zustand. In den Jahren, in denen Harry mit Draco fest zusammen war, hatte Ron Draco wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Das zu verlieren war hart. Hermine dachte ähnlich.

Sie wandten sich an ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Der versprach, sich um Draco zu kümmern. Er war derjenige, den Draco immer sowohl als Bezugsperson als auch als Respektsperson gesehen hatte. Er würde Draco nahe genug kommen können, um ihn aus der Starre zu befreien.


	8. Vorsichtige Schritte

Nachdem KittyCat so unermüdlich nach einer Fortsetzung gebeten hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, dieses Kapitel zu teilen und gleich hochzustellen. Seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht besonders lang ist, aber ich kam einfach nicht dazu, öfter daran zu arbeiten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erwachen

Rückblick – Vorsichtige Schritte

Severus Snape trat aus dem Kamin in der Küche. Die Zimmertüren standen offen und er konnte Draco auf der Couch sitzen sehen. Er trat vor ihn hin, ging in die Knie und sah Draco ins Gesicht. Es dauerte einen Moment bis der reagierte. Er reagierte überrascht. "Na?", Severus streichelte mit einer liebevollen Geste über Dracos Wange, "Wie geht es dir mein Junge?" Draco sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nur mit großen Augen an, dann stürzten ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Tränen aus den Augen. Severus Snape war erschrocken und schockiert über den schlechten Zustand Dracos. Dessen Seele war tief verletzt und er war bisher völlig alleine gewesen. Er schloss seine Arme fest um seinen Patensohn und Draco schmiegte sich in diese tröstliche Umarmung. Severus hielt den weinenden jungen Mann in seinen Armen, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her wie ein kleines Kind.

Draco war immer sein absoluter Liebling gewesen, daraus hatte er nie einen Hehl gemacht. Vom Tag seiner Geburt an hatte er Lucius' Sohn geliebt, als wäre er sein eigener. In Hogwarts war er mehr für Draco gewesen als nur sein Hauslehrer und Draco war für ihn mehr als nur ein Schüler. Er hatte den Jungen immer beschützt, er hatte ihn gelehrt und geleitet. Und Draco war nicht immer einfach gewesen. Draco hatte rebelliert wie es jeder Heranwachsende früher oder später tut. Er war bockig und stur gewesen, aufmüpfig und oft genug auch ziemlich frech. Aber das schmälerte niemals Severus' Liebe zu Draco. Und Draco liebte Severus im Grunde seines Herzens ebenso. Severus war für ihn ebenfalls mehr als sein Pate, er war für ihn immer wie ein Vater gewesen. Und zwar ein gütigerer Vater als es sein eigener oftmals war.

Dracos Tränen hatten Severus' Umhang durchnässt. Der ältere Mann hielt den verzweifelten immer noch tröstend in den Armen bis nur noch ein heißeres Schluchzen zu hören war. Kraftlos lehnte Draco an Severus' Schulter und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er war sehr bleich und sehr dünn. Zu bleich und zu dünn, wie der Tränkemeister bemerkte. Es war höchste Zeit gewesen, ihn zu holen. Er war den jungen Weasleys dankbar, dass sie ihn gebeten hatten, sich um Draco zu kümmern, denn sie waren mit der Situation völlig überfordert gewesen.

Während der Tränkemeister Draco in seiner väterlichen Umarmung hielt sah er sich um und schnüffelte: "Was ist denn das für ein Geruch? Orangig... Limonengras... irgendwas Zitroniges..." "Das sind Lunas Duftkerzen.", antwortete Draco matt, "Hermine hat sie bei ihr besorgt. Luna behauptet, das brächte die Lebensgeister zurück." "Wie?", Severus war sehr skeptisch, aber er kannte Luna zur Genüge. Die Tochter des "Herrn Schundblatt-Klitterer" war immer für eine Überraschung gut. "Sie hat einen Esoterikladen und verkauft da allerlei Hokuspokus an Muggel.", erklärte Draco. "Ach du meine Güte, eine ernstgemeinte Alternative zu Weasleys Zauberscherze? Naja, Muggeln kann man ja so manchen Mist andrehen. Hilft das Zeug was?", Severus war in seinem Element. Draco liebte ihn dafür. Er hatte die "alte Fledermaus" ziemlich vermisst, wie ihm gerade klar wurde. "Hermine behauptet es würde etwas helfen und ich mag den Duft.", Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Er mag den Duft...", Severus seufzte gespielt resigniert und lächelte Draco dann an. Draco dachte daran, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts ihren Zaubertranklehrer niemals mit so einem wundervollen Lächeln gesehen hatten. Dieses Lächeln war ein Privatlächeln, dass der Hauslehrer nur denjenigen zeigte, die er aus tiefstem Herzen liebte. Draco wusste, dass in diesen Genuss noch nicht viele Menschen gekommen waren.

"Möchtest du gerne eine Tasse Tee trinken, Severus?", fragte Draco und schälte sich sanft aus der Umarmung. "Gern!", der Tränkemeister folgte seinem ehemaligen Schüler in die Küche und sah ihm zu, wie er den Tee bereitete. Dracos Bewegungen wirkten müde und erschöpft, obwohl der sich wirklich bemühte, agil zu wirken. Severus wartete bis Draco die Teebeutel aus den Tassen entfernt hatte und ihm die Tasse reichte.

"Draco", begann er, "ich habe lange nachgedacht." Draco sah seinen Paten verwundert aber aufmerksam an. "Ich war lange in Hogwarts und habe dort einige Experimente durchgeführt, wenn ich die Zeit dazu hatte." Severus hatte viel Zeit dazu gehabt: In den langen Wintermonaten oder den Ferien, die er ohne Freunde und Familie verlebte. Draco nickte und fragte sich, was sein Pate vor hatte. "Ich habe es gehasst zu unterrichten. Das ist ja kein Geheimnis. Und den jetzigen Müßiggang will ich auch nicht fortsetzen. Eine Auszeit war gut und schön und ich habe es genossen, einfach durch die Länder zu gondeln und an Sandstränden zu liegen, aber irgendwann braucht man wieder eine Tätigkeit, die einen interessiert, ausfüllt und vor allem erfüllt." Draco nickte wieder und nippte an seinem Tee. Snape am Strand? Was würde Harry wohl dazu sagen? Harry... ihm wurde das Herz wieder schwer, aber er schenkte seinem Paten seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Möchtest du nicht mit mir zusammen an den Forschungen arbeiten? Ich brauche dringend jemanden zur Unterstützung und du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich im Labor nicht zum Wahnsinn treibt. Also, was meinst du?" Draco lächelte leicht und nickte. Sie besiegelten ihre Zusammenarbeit mit einem Handschlag.

Da Draco das Haus so gut wie nicht mehr verließ, musste dort ein geeigneter Raum für das Labor gefunden werden. Draco zeigte Severus den Keller, den er vor Wochen entrümpelt und komplett gestrichen hatte. Sogar einen neuen Boden hatte er verlegt. Severus war beeindruckt, sogar hellauf begeistert. Sie konnten noch eine Entlüftung einbauen, damit der Raum nach einem eventuellen Überlaufen oder Explodieren der Substanzen schnell wieder einsatzbereit wäre. Nicht, dass bei Severus Snape etwas überlaufen würde, beeilte sich Draco zu versichern. Severus schnaubte nur.

Und als sie anfingen miteinander zu arbeiten, bemerkte Severus hin und wieder Anzeichen von Dracos Witz, der allerdings nicht von Dracos Lächeln und das früher übliche Zwinkern begleitet wurde. Die Hoffnungen, die Severus bezüglich einer Gemütsveränderung Dracos gehegt hatte, zerschlugen sich. Allerdings kamen sie bei ihren Forschungen und Entwicklungen sehr gut voran. Dadurch, dass Draco abends so manches Projekt im Auge behalten konnte, machten sie Entdeckungen, die ihre kühnsten Erwartungen übertraf. Und irgendwann bemerkten sie, dass sich das Gebräu, dass sie aus einem alten Heiltrank weiterentwickelt hatten, hervorragend mit einer Masse verbinden ließ, die die Muggel als Kaugummi verwendeten. Ihr erstes Patent war nur noch eine Formsache und eine Pharmafirma bezahlte einen schwindelerregenden Betrag für die Nutzung. Severus war entzückt und Draco verblüfft. Den Überweisungsbeleg für seinen Anteil legte Draco gleichgültig in eine Schublade. Es war mehr Geld als er in den letzten fünf Jahren verbraucht hatte und er war vor dem Angriff nicht sparsam gewesen.

Dass Draco begann, gelegentlich auf Hannah aufzupassen, ergab sich einfach. Hermine und Ron waren eingeladen und für Hannah wäre das nichts gewesen. Irgendwann wird auch das geduldigste und bravste Kind quengelig und müde und verlangt nach seinem Bett. "Wieso könnt ihr nicht beide hingehen, Hermine?", fragte Draco als Hermine ihn besuchte. Hannah hatte Draco ihre zerbrochene Puppe gebracht und er hatte sie mit einem schlichten Reparo wieder "geheilt". Sicherlich hätten das auch ihre Eltern tun können, aber Hannah hatte trotzig darauf bestanden, dass es Draco tat. Sie liebte ihn unendlich. "Wir wollten sie eigentlich zu Rons Eltern bringen, aber Fleur bekommt wieder ein Kind und sie passen schon auf ihre anderen beiden auf, damit sich Bill und Fleur ganz auf die Geburt konzentrieren können. Ginny arbeitet und Fred und George... Du weißt doch wie die beiden sind. Sie bringen ihr nur jede Menge Blödsinn bei und nach einem Besuch bei ihnen, ist sie immer so aufgedreht." Draco brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um das nachvollziehen zu können. Fred und George waren sehr beliebt bei ihren Neffen und Nichten und sehr gefürchtet von deren Eltern. "Hermine?", begann Draco zögernd, "Wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach zu euch käme, auf Hannah aufpasse, sie ins Bett bringe und so lange bleibe, bis ihr wieder zurück seid?" Überrascht sah Hermine ihn an: "Das würdest du tun?" Draco nickte. Und so hatten Harrys beste Freunde und inzwischen Dracos beste Freunde einen zuverlässigen Sitter für ihren Augenstern. Nach langer Zeit reiste Draco alleine durch das Flohnetzwerk in das Haus der Weasleys. Es war ein kleiner Fortschritt für ihn, aber ein sehr wichtiger.


	9. Rückblick Wiederkehr

Erwachen

Rückblick – Wiederkehr

Harry hatte das Haus verlassen, als Draco noch schlief. Der letzte Blick den er auf seinen Geliebten warf, tat ihm unendlich weh. "Ich komme ganz bestimmt wieder, mein Schatz.", flüsterte er als er leise die Tür schloss. Aber er konnte nicht bleiben und für den Rest ihres Lebens in Angst leben, dass diese Schweine wiederkommen könnten. Und sie taten ja nicht nur ihnen beiden Gewalt an, sie terrorisierten ihre Umgebung, sie vergriffen sich an anderen wehrlosen Menschen und hatten auch sonst ihre dreckigen Pfoten in so mancher kriminellen Machenschaft.

Es war nicht schwer, die ersten Mitwisser aufzuspüren. War man erstmal drin in diesem Netzwerk, führte eines zum anderen.

Der erste Weg führte ihn in die Nockturngasse...

Nach wenigen Wochen hatte er mehr Schrecklichkeiten gesehen und mehr Grausamkeiten erfahren als er meinte, ertragen zu können. Immer wenn er es nicht mehr aushielt, stellte er sich Draco vor, wie der ihn anlächelte und in die Arme nahm. Harry meinte manchmal, er hielte das nicht mehr aus und hatte Angst, er könnte aufgeben, bevor seine Mission erfüllt wäre. Aber jedes Mal siegte dann doch wieder sein Gryffindormut.

Immer weiter entfernte er sich von seinem Ausgangspunkt und verließ schließlich das Land. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie viele Anhänger Voldemort hatte und wie verstreut sie waren. Aber egal wie verstreut sie lebten, hatten sie dennoch engen Kontakt über die Medien der Zaubererwelt und nutzten auch unverfroren die der Muggel. Der Zweck heiligte bei ihnen eben immer die Mittel und Geld stinkt ja nicht. Auch nicht das der Muggel.

Eines Tages traf Harry eine alte Zauberin, die ihm ein kleines Fläschchen schenkte, als sie erfuhr wer er war: "Wenn du all die Dinge, die du erfahren hast, nicht mehr aushältst, dann trink etwas davon, mein Junge. Aber mit den Dingen, die du vergessen willst, vergisst du auch Dinge, die du in deinem Herzen bewahrst. Sei vorsichtig, die Wirkung lässt nach einigen Wochen nach und dann stürzen die Erinnerungen ungefiltert auf dich ein."

Harry dankte ihr, nahm einen Schluck und fühlte sich gleich besser.

In den folgenden Monaten war es immer wieder nötig, sich des Fläschchens zu bedienen. Seltsamerweise wurde es nicht leer. Aber da er sowieso vieles vergaß, vergaß er auch, sich darüber zu wundern.

Eines nachts stand Draco vor ihm, lächelte Harry an und nahm ihn in die Arme. Harry klammerte sich an seinen Geliebten wie ein Ertrinkender und schluchzte haltlos. Draco hielt ihn fest und gab ihm Trost. Als die Sonne aufging, musste Harry feststellen, dass er allein war, dass alles nur ein Traum war und dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich an Dracos Gesicht zu erinnern. Er trank noch etwas von dem Vergessenstrank, denn zu wissen, dass er vergaß, war schlimmer, als tatsächlich zu vergessen.

Und dann war es vorbei. Das Ende seiner Jagd kam so plötzlich, dass er eine Weile ins Leere starrte und sein Kaffee, den ihm ein rumänischer Polizist gereicht hatte, kalt wurde. Der Beamte legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn freundlich an: "Sie sollten nach Hause gehen. Da ist bestimmt jemand, der auf Sie wartet." Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn zu Hause erwartete. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo das eigentlich war. Er zog das Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche, es war leer. Verwundert darüber steckte Harry es wieder ein, stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden und verließ das Präsidium. Draußen dunkelte es bereits. Harry wollte nur noch heim. Wo immer das auch war.

Ziel. Wille. Bedacht.

Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Zuhause, er konzentrierte sich auf den Menschen, den er liebte und im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor einem hübschen, freundlichen, kleinen Haus, stieg die kleine Treppe hoch und zog einen Schlüssel hervor, um aufzusperren. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, brach Harry zusammen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco hatte mit Severus' Hilfe einen niedlichen Strampelanzug in buntes Geschenkpapier gewickelt. "Zu meiner Zeit hat man ja immer den Zauberstab benutzt.", maulte sein Pate und versuchte, seine Finger von dem Klebeband zu befreien. "Ach komm, Severus, das macht doch Spaß. Diese durchsichtigen Klebestreifen sind klasse.", Draco befestigte noch eine regenbogenfarbige Schleife auf dem Päckchen und steckte dann eine Flasche Wein in eine Papiertüte. "Wein für schwangere Frauen? Hermine wird dir einen Vortrag halten.", Severus zog die Flasche ein wenig aus der Geschenktüte und begutachtete das Etikett. "Wird sie nicht. Aber um deinem zu entgehen, " Draco holte eine gleiche Flasche aus dem Schrank und überreichte sie seinem Paten, "habe ich dir auch eine besorgt." Severus nahm sie überrascht und erfreut entgegen. "Ich wusste, du würdest dich beschweren.", erklärte Draco ungerührt und wurde in eine Umarmung mit Schulterklopfen gezogen.

Als Draco schließlich alleine war, machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich mit einem Buch auf die Couch. Ausnahmsweise war es diesmal weder ein Fachbuch über Chemie, noch eine Publikation über die neuesten Forschungsergebnisse, noch ein Märchenbuch für Hannah. Es war ein schlichter Roman über ein mittelalterliches Bild und seiner versteckten Bedeutung. Draco fand es hanebüchen, hatte aber nichts anderes, um sich ein wenig zu zerstreuen und quälte sich durch die pseudologische Handlung.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch an der Tür. Jemand sperrte auf und betrat das Haus. Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals ein Besucher das Haus durch diese Tür betreten hatte. Alle, die zu ihm wollten, kamen durch den Kamin. Der Schreck fuhr ihm durch alle Glieder. Als er das Buch weglegte und sich erhob, war er jedoch erstaunlich ruhig. Wenn das nun sein Ende war, sollte es das eben sein. Er zückte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab, sondern ging in den Flur, um zu sehen, was immer auch dort sein mochte.

Ein Mann mit verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren lag im Flur. Die Kleidung sah mehr als mitgenommen aus und war ein Fall für die Mülltonne. Offensichtlich war er verletzt und erschöpft.

"Harry!", Draco lief zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Dieser öffnete die Augen, sah, dass er zu Hause war und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile stand Draco auf und zog Harry mit auf die Füße: "Komm, ich bring dich hoch. Du bist ganz kalt und schmutzig. Ein warmes Bad wird dir gut tun." Harry ließ sich von Draco die Treppe hinaufschleppen, entkleiden und in das angenehm warme Wasser setzen, das so wundervoll duftete. Draco wusch ihn liebevoll und passte auf, dass Harry nicht einfach unterging. Die Kräfte des ehemaligen Gryffindors waren aufgebraucht, er war zu den einfachsten Dingen nicht mehr fähig. Draco hievte ihn aus der Wanne, trocknete ihn ab und brachte ihn ins Bett, wo er Harrys Blessuren mit einer Tinktur betupfte, so dass diese binnen Minuten abheilten.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Draco liebevoll, Harry nickte und lächelte matt.

Draco eilte in die Küche, um etwas zu richten. Bevor er das Tablett nach oben brachte, schickte er noch eine Nachricht an Ron und Hermine: Harry ist zurück. Erschöpft, aber unversehrt.

Nach dem Essen, als Harry eingeschlafen und Draco beim Abspülen in der Küche war, erreichte ihn Rons und Hermines begeisterte Antwort und die Bitte, die Einladung mit Harry aufrechtzuerhalten.

Die Kleidung war wirklich nicht mehr zu retten. Draco warf alles in den Müll. Den Inhalt der Taschen legte er auf Harrys Nachttisch.

Draco dachte an die letzten Stunden zurück. Es war so unwirklich und Harry war irgendwie nicht ganz bei sich gewesen. Seine sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten ein wenig verschleiert, als stünde er unter einem Zauber oder hätte zu viel von einem Elixier erwischt.

Ihm fiel die Phiole ein, die er sich genau besah und daran roch. Er runzelte die Stirn als er entdeckte, was sich darin befunden hatte. Das war eine stark konzentrierte Form eines uralten Vergessentrank gewesen. Woher hatte Harry das? Selbst Severus hatte ihm einmal dringend abgeraten, sich an solchen Rezepten zu versuchen. Der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer war für die neueren Entdeckungen, die sanfter in der Wirkung und geringer in der Nebenwirkung waren. Das Zeug hier war eindeutig ein zu starker Trank für Harry gewesen. Draco betrachtete den Schlafenden besorgt und fragte sich, wie sich die Nachwirkungen äußerten.

Draco grübelte noch darüber nach als er sich die Zähne putzte und tat es noch, als er sich entkleidete und sich an Harrys warmen Körper schmiegte, der im Schlaf wohlig seufzte und ganz nah an seinen Geliebten rückte. Draco schlang die Arme um ihn und hoffte, er träumte das nicht alles nur.

Auch in dieser Nacht blieben die Vorhänge offen, damit die Sonne morgens ungehindert das Schlafzimmer erhellen und erwärmen konnte...


	10. Glaube Liebe Hoffnung

Erwachen – Kapitel 6

Glaube - Liebe - Hoffnung

Harry hängte seinen Umhang zurück an die Garderobe und durchsuchte jedes Zimmer, des Hauses. Draco ging doch nie aus? Seine Kleidung hing ordentlich im Schrank. Ordentlich... ja, das war das richtige Wort. Oder besser: Akkurat!

Die Bettdecke war glatt gezogen, kein Wassertropfen, kein Kalkfleck, kein Irgendwas verschandelte die Küche, das Bad oder sonst ein Zimmer.

Harry musste an den Sauberkeitswahn seiner elenden Muggeltante denken. 'Draco ist gründlicher', dachte er und musste grinsen. Dann erstarb es. Es lagen keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände von Draco herum. Kein Bild, kein Buch, kein was auch immer. Nur die Zahnbürste und der Kamm im Bad, fiel Harry ein. Als ob es Draco nicht gäbe... er lief hektischer durchs Haus. Stopp! Halt! Was hatte Hermine gesagt? Labor? Wo könnte eines sein... Keller! Freilich! Keller! Die Slytherins hatten es schon immer mit Kerkern und wenn es keine gab, tat es sicherlich auch ein Keller. Harry ging zurück ins Erdgeschoss.

Inzwischen war es Mittag und Draco und Severus beendeten ihre Arbeit bis sie gegen Zwei wieder damit beginnen würden. Dieser Rhythmus hatte sich in all den Jahren eingependelt. Harry und Draco standen sich unvermittelt gegenüber. Draco wurde bleich und Harry spürte, wie sein Herz bedrohlich knackte. Nein, es war nur eine Metapher, aber mit einem Mal wusste er, was all die Gedichte und Lieder der letzten Jahrhunderte damit ausdrücken wollten. Dracos Leid brach ihm buchstäblich das Herz...

Severus tauchte hinter Draco auf: "Oh, wieder zurück. Schön dich zu sehen, Harry." Es klang neutral freundlich. Harry wusste jedoch genau, welche Gefühle Snape hinter diesen Worten tatsächlich versteckte: Tu Draco weh und ich tu dir weh! So in etwa war es. Er hatte ja Recht, aber sie waren alt genug, um das alleine zu klären. "Ich freue mich auch, Severus", Harry ließ einfach seine oft gescholtene Impulsivität walten, "Danke, dass du für Draco da warst all die Jahre." Das brachte den ehemaligen Lehrer nun denn doch aus dem Konzept. Harry freute sich insgeheim, ein Blick in Dracos Gesicht, wischte seine Freude wieder fort. "Ihr habt ein Labor da unten eingerichtet?", er schlug den unverbindlichen Plauderton an und sie gingen in die Küche.

Draco war froh, dass er sich anderweitig beschäftigen konnte und machte wieder Tee. Harry fiel ein, dass diese Unterhaltung nichts weiter war, als ein erneutes Hinauszögern und dass das für Draco unerträglich sein musste. "Ich wollte kein Zimmer dafür verschwenden und dachte mir, den Keller nutzen wir doch sowieso nicht.", erklärte Draco und Harry bemerkte wie dessen Hände zitterten. Severus stand wie ein Racheengel dabei. Harry fiel auf, dass er wirklich eher wie ein Engel als wie eine Fledermaus aussah. Offensichtlich bekamen ihm die privaten Forschungen und das Dolce Vita nach Jahren der Lehrzeit und der Spionagetätigkeit für und gegen Voldemort sehr gut. Die Haare seidig, die Hände manikürt, man benutzte Cremes, Wässerchen und sonstiges, was die Schönheitsindustrie für den Mann so hergab. Ja, er war ein erfreulicher Anblick. Gut, im Augenblick war schon sein Blick tödlich, aber Harry kannte diesen Blick und war nicht so empfindlich.

Harry fiel ein, dass Draco wohl auf eine Antwort bezüglich der Zweckentfremdung des Kellers wartete: "Oh, das ist schon okay. Du hättest auch ein Zimmer hier oben nehmen können, dann hättet ihr Sonnenlicht gehabt." Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, immer noch die olle Kellerassel, ganz wie früher. Er musste ihn elegant loswerden. War das nicht möglich, dann eben unelegant. Er wollte mit Draco endlich alleine sein.

"Seid ihr fertig für heute?", Harry nahm den Tee entgegen, den Draco ihm in die Hand drückte. Ihre Hände berührten sich, Dracos waren eiskalt. Er war totenbleich. Harrys Herz riss noch ein Stückchen. Unsicher schaute Draco zu Severus, der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an den Kamin. Draco tat, was er in den letzten drei Jahren immer tat, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste: Er verteilte den Tee und räumte hektisch wieder auf. Noch ein Stückchen weiter riss Harrys Herz. Am liebsten hätte er geweint.

"Hallo?", er wurde ungeduldig. Er wurde immer ungeduldig, wenn er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam.

Draco wünschte sich, er wäre damals gestorben. Drei Jahre hatte er ausgeharrt und nun war er am Ende. Reiß dich zusammen!

"Ich denke," unsicherer Blick zu seinem Paten, "wir können vielleicht ein andermal weitermachen?" Severus' Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich meine, der Trank sollte sowieso ziehen und zur Not, kann ich vielleicht mal..." "Nein, er kann warten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco.", Severus zog Draco in die Arme und drückte ihn väterlich an sich. Auf dem Weg zum Kamin zischte er Harry an: "Mach einen Fehler und ich mach dich einen Kopf kürzer, Potter!" Damit verschwand er durch den Kamin.

Draco sah ihm erschrocken nach. Er nahm Severus' Tasse, schüttete den Rest Tee weg und goss seine unberührte hinterher.

Harry sah ihm zu. "Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, Draco." Ha! Das war ja mal eine Neuigkeit. Hermine hätte ihm für den Satz eine heruntergehauen. Zu Recht!

"Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr. Sag einfach, was du mit mir vorhast und dann tu es meinetwegen.", Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Harry stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Mit einem Klirren. Ups, keine Absicht! Aber Draco war bei dem Geräusch trotzdem zusammengezuckt. Inzwischen ging der Riss glatt durch.

Zwei Schritte brauchte Harry um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden. Draco klammerte sich am Spülbecken fest und wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Harry umfasste ihn mit beiden Armen. Draco zitterte. "Verzeih mir, Draco.", flüsterte er. Das Zittern hörte auf. Nein, so nicht. Das Zittern verwandelte sich in eine Erstarrung. Harry drehte Draco zu sich herum und sah ihm in die Augen: "Bitte, Draco, " hauchte er, "ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich. Was soll denn nur ohne dich aus mir werden?" Was sollte Draco darauf sagen? Es würde wieder falsch sein, oder doch nicht? "Ich liebe dich, Harry." Die Erstarrung wich.

Die Erinnerung kehrte schrittweise zurück. "All die Jahre hat mich nur der Gedanke an dich meine Jagd durchstehen lassen.", Harry presste Draco fest an sich. Er würde ihn nie wieder los lassen. "Du in diesem Haus zusammen mit mir... das war immer mein innerer sicherer Ort, Draco. Wenn ich in schier ausweglosen Situationen war und dachte, es geht nicht mehr weiter, hat mich der Gedanke an uns hier aufrecht erhalten." Draco entspannte sich langsam. Der Riss schloss sich ein wenig.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Couch war eindeutig kuscheliger als eine Küche. Draco schmiegte sich an Harry. Harry küsste Dracos Haar. "Verzeih mir, Draco", wiederholte Harry. Der wusste jedoch nicht, was er eigentlich verzeihen sollte. Harry hatte nur das getan, was er immer vor hatte und was er immer und immer wieder schwor, als Draco in Sankt Mungos lag. Das sagte ihm Draco.

Und Harry sagte ihm, dass er Draco allein gelassen hatte in einer Zeit, als er es nicht hätte tun dürfen. Er sei ein erbärmlicher Partner. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch: So etwas dürfe Harry nicht einmal von sich denken. Aber Harry dachte sehr wohl so von sich und meinte, wenn Draco lieber tot wäre, als auf ihn zu warten, könne er, Harry, sich auch als miesen, egoistischen, dämlichen, niederträchtigen... Weiter kam er nicht, weil ihm an dem Punkt von Dracos Lippen der Mund verschlossen wurde.

Der Riss heilte in Rekordzeit weiter zu.

"Verzeihst du mir nun?", kaum hatte Harry wieder Luft, musste das nun endgültig geklärt werden. Draco lächelte. Draco nickte. Draco küsste ihn erneut. "Bevor ich es vergesse," Harry schnappte nach Luft, "Egal was, ich verzeihe dir auch alles, damit das gleich mal geklärt ist. Oder hattest du etwas mit einem anderen Mann?" Draco schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Mit einer anderen Frau?" Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von entsetzt zu empört und Harry lachte.

"Liebling?", Harry wurde ernst. Draco küsste ihn sanft und horchte, was Harry ihm zu sagen hatte: "Ich weiß, was wir früher für eine Beziehung hatten. Aber, ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr. Ich... ich will dich nur noch glücklich machen." "Wir waren glücklich, Harry.", es war kein Widerspruch, es war eher eine Beruhigung. "Ja, vielleicht, aber jetzt wären wir es nicht mehr. Wir haben drei Jahre verloren, eigentlich mehr als das, aber wir haben noch so viele Jahre vor uns. Ich will einfach nur noch glücklich sein mit dir." Harry schmiegte sich an Draco, der ihn glücklich an sich drückte. "Ich glaube, ich mag kein Auror mehr sein.", Harry dachte laut. "Ob ich bei Severus und dir einsteigen kann?" Draco bekam diese steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. "Okay, das heißt wohl eher nein.", grinste Harry. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre das auch das Ende des Erfolgsduos Malfoy-Snape gewesen. Ein Potter in den Reihen und er hätte eine Explosionswelle ausgelöst. "Ich werde schon was finden, das ich machen möchte.", murmelte er in Dracos Armen.

Vielleicht könnte er seine Lebensgeschichte an einen Verlag verkaufen? Ein Film wäre nett. Oder auch sieben. Er lächelte. Aber wer solle das schon lesen oder gar Eintritt für das Kino bezahlen wollen?

Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Und der heutige war auch noch nicht alt. Er sah auf die Uhr, die hinter seinem Geliebten an der Wand hing. Es war ein Uhr.

"Draco?" "Hm?" "Draco, warum haben wir nie geheiratet?" "Es wollte uns niemand, Liebling." Witzbold! "Ich meine es ernst, Draco." "Wir konnten uns nicht auf einen Familiennamen einigen." "Wirklich?" "Nein, Liebling, du hast mich nicht gefragt und ich habe mich nicht getraut." "Du hättest mich heiraten wollen?", Harry war ehrlich verblüfft. Draco nickte. "Warum hast du dich nicht getraut?", hakte Harry nach. "Weil du der Gryffindor bist und mutig.", das war typisch Draco. Harry seufzte, dann sank er vor Draco auf die Knie und fragte ihn, ob er ihn heiraten wolle. Die Antwort verstand Harry nicht, denn sie ging in einem Schwall Tränen und noch mehr Küssen unter. Harry vermutete Draco meinte das als Ja.

Über den Namen würden sie sich auch ein andermal Gedanken machen können. Entweder sie einigten sich, sie knobelten das aus oder jeder behielt seinen Namen. Wen kümmerte das heute?

Heute verschwanden sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer und kamen nicht mehr heraus.

Und morgen?

Morgen würde Harry sich überlegen, was er künftig arbeiten wolle. Würden Draco und er sich gemeinsam überlegen, wie sie künftig heißen wollen und würden die freudige Nachricht ihren Freunden mitteilen. Draco hätte dann noch die Aufgabe, Severus wiederzubeleben, der garantiert in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Aber wenn die Kamera gut positioniert wäre, die das Spektakel filmen würde, wäre das der Brüller für die Feste der nächsten zwanzig Jahre.

Harry liebte sein Leben. Er liebte es, weil er es mit Draco teilen würde. Was könnte es Besseres geben?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dies war definitiv das letzte Kapitel dieser Fanfiction. Für die, die meinen Masterplan (nettes Wort #kichert#) bewundert haben: Ich habe alle Kapitel, außer die Rückblicke) innerhalb einer Nacht geschrieben, nachdem ich morgens mit der Idee dazu aufwachte und den ganzen Tag darüber nachgegrübelt habe. Als das letzte Kapitel „Glaube – Liebe – Hoffnung" fertig war, dachte ich, dass den Leserinnen der Hintergrund fehlt. Also, schrieb ich die Rückblicke, damit keine Fragen offen bleiben.

Jemand fragte, warum Draco Harry als „Meister" oder „Herr" akzeptiert. Das hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Das ist einfach eine Spielart der Liebe, wie vieles andere auch. Ich hätte die beiden auch Latexklamotten... urgs... nein, das hätte ich nicht... #lacht#

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und eure Geduld, denn die Rückblicke schrieb ich in einer Zeit, in der mein Leben turbulent und terminreich war.


End file.
